CONTIGO
by Isavella
Summary: Puede que estés a mil kilómetros de aquí o a cien años de distancia pero sigues estando conmigo y mi corazón esta justo ahí en ese lugar contigo
1. Contigo

_No soy escritora ni nada de eso pero mi hermana Julieta decía que todos nacemos con un talento especial y que tan solo era cuestión de atrevernos._

 _Ella lo hizo y a una corta edad, solía cantar como las grandes._

 _Deseo con todo mi corazón que estés donde estés, hayas podido recuperar el brillo en tu mirada y que sigas cantando como siempre lo hacías. Te quiero mucho pequeña rebelde._

 _Isabella_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad exclusiva de Ky**_ _ **ō**_ _ **ko Mizuki, y de Yumiko Igarashi**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **CONTIGO**_

 **Lakewood 1920**

Me desperté con el sonido que hicieron las aves e hice un esfuerzo para ver qué hora era. En mi mente rogué que sea aun temprano para al menos dormir un poco más porque la verdad me estaba costando mucho acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. A las contantes reuniones, siempre con la mismas personas, todas hipócritas y llenas de codicia. Como me hubiera gustado escapar de todo eso y volver a mi antigua vida. A esa vida tan sencilla llena de calma donde era feliz con tan poco, donde estaba rodeado de la naturaleza a la que tanto amaba y donde estaba ella, la mujer que había cambiado mi vida con tan solo una sonrisa.

Al pensar en ella me removí inquieto entre las sabanas, cogí el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa y al intentar devolverla a su sitio hice que esta callera sobre suelo junto con los tres retratos familiares que estaban ahí.

Hundí mi cara en la almohada y trate de cerrar los ojos pero no podía las responsabilidades me lo impedían. Me levante de la cama malhumorado y molesto hasta con mi propia sombra.

— Estupendo, Albert—Intente reunir los pedazos de cristal que estaban desparramados sobre la alfombra y sin querer una pequeña astilla se incrusto en mi dedo.

Rápidamente y de un tirón saque la astilla generando un pequeño punto rojo en el pulpejo de mi dedo, succione la sangre con mi boca mientras mi mirada volaba hacia el retrato familiar donde estábamos todos. Papa, mama, Rosemary, George y yo, todavía siendo un bebe en los brazos de mama. Contemple el bello rostro de mi madre y su sonrisa que no tenía comparación alguna. Mi padre también estaba sonriendo a su lado, tomándola de la mano. En verdad que éramos una familia feliz y seguramente lo hubiéramos seguido siendo de no ser porque repentinamente mi madre murió y porque mi padre al no poder superarlo también lo hizo.

Un dolor incesante creció en mi dedo y me levante del suelo observando a mi papa detenidamente. Sé que no debía hacerlo pero a veces lo culpo de muchas cosas porque si él no hubiera sido tan egoísta y pensado solo en su dolor, ni Rosemary, ni George ni yo hubiéramos sufrido tanto.

— ¡Señor William!—El sonido estruendoso de la voz de Dorothy me devolvió a la realidad— ¡Señor William!

—Si Dorothy— Camine rápidamente hacia la puerta y me topé con una Dorothy casi al borde las lágrimas y muy asustada— ¿Qué pasa?

—La señora Elroy…— Dice y se agita— Quiere hablar con usted ¡Enseguida!

—Dorothy…—Abrí la puerta más y ella termino ahogando una especie de exclamación. Claro, como lo pude olvidar, estoy sin camisa y con algo parecido a un pantaloncillo corto cubriéndome la parte de abajo.

—Se…Señor…—Dorothy se ruborizo y se giró para darme espalda—La señora Elroy dice que quiere verlo cuanto antes— Y salió disparada fuera de mi vista.

—Está bien Dorothy, gracias— La pobre Dorothy ni si quiera me escucho.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado, reprimiendo una risa cómplice. Ya tendré tiempo de hablar con ella y explicarle mejor las cosas para que no se sienta mal.

Fui en busca de una camisa limpia al closet y al contemplarme en el espejo vi las cicatrices en mi pecho. Aunque ya había pasado un buen tiempo, todavía dolían un poco pero que no haría por ella, si ella entera era mi vida.

Aquella vez al estar amnésico, ni siquiera sabía quien era Candice y sin embargo mi corazón la reconoció al instante.

Sé que suena tonto pero una vez alguien me dijo que todas las personas que estaban destinadas a amarse estaban unidos por un hilo rojo y que no importaba si este se torcía o enredaba ya que el hilo rojo nunca se rompía.

Me volví a encerrar en mis pensamientos, imaginándome sus hermosos ojos verdes sobre mí, su sonrisa cálida sobre mis labios y su pequeño cuerpo apretándose al mío. Sintiéndola mía… Tan solo mía.

— ¡William! —Grito una voz muy diferente a la de Dorothy—William sé que ya estas despierto así que abre la puerta — Ay no, es mi tía Elroy— ¡William! ¡William! —Y otro sonido estridente más en la puerta.

— Tranquila tía Elroy ya voy — Suspire dos veces y me prepare para lo que será una gran regañina por no haber ido ayer a saludarla después de que regrese de mi viaje.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la misma mirada vacía y enojada de los últimos quince años.

—William —Avanzo hacia mí y me hice a un lado, entrando a mi habitación con las manos sobre su abdomen. Su rostro estaba un poco bronceado y con más arrugas de las que me acordaba. Su nuevo vestido gris de seda tenía más bolados que pliegues. No sé si sentir pena por el vestido o por la costurera porque en verdad solo una persona triste podía diseñar un vestido tan lúgubre y sin ningún tipo de feminidad.

—Tía Elroy—Le hice una reverencia mientras ella con la mirada hiba observando cuidadosamente mi habitación.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste William?

—Ayer en la tarde.

— ¿Y porque no me viniste a verme?

—Estaba un poco cansado—Cerré la `puerta con cuidado y camine hacia ella. No le tenía miedo pero si respeto, sea como sea ella era hermana de mi padre— Además no pensé encontrarla en Lakewood, creí que aún seguía en Chicago,

—Lo estaba pero como ya sabrás Archie desposará a la señorita Britter y como es natural yo estaré encargada de la ceremonia y lo demás—Tomo asiento en el borde de la cama y yo hice lo mismo—Me imagino que es por la boda que adelantaste tu regreso.

—Claro, jamás dejaría a Archie en una ocasión tan especial—Mi tía seguía mirando mi habitación sin voltear a verme—Aunque la verdad es que extrañaba la calidez de mi casa.

— ¿Casa? — Por un segundo volteo a verme y arrugo los labios—Espero que sea así William porque me sentiría ofendida si el motivo fuera otro.

—Y si así fuera no le vería lo malo tía, de todos modos tengo cosas más importantes porque volver.

Mi tía jalo lo pies empezando a golpear el suelo con sus finos tacones poniéndome nervioso, como cuando era niño y no le quería decir que en mi habitación tenia ocultos a varios animales heridos.

—Pues es inadecuado William y lo sabes—Yo ladee el rostro e hice nudillos con los dedos—Eres el cabeza del clan y como tal debes dejar de lado esos ridículos caprichos que no te llevaran a nada bueno.

—No tía—Mi voz se escuchaba firme y casi alta—Ella no es ningún capricho.

Mi tía no me respondió pero me veía como si hubiera dicho algún pecado.

—Pues lo es y la olvidaras.

—No lo hare por que la amo—Ambos nos enfrentamos con las miradas mientras mi corazón comenzaba a sentirse más ligero.

— ¡No lo permitiré!—De un salto mi tía se puso de pie delante de mí, fulminándome con la mirada que era la misma que había puesto aquel día cuando Rosemary quiso huir con George y conmigo cuando era niño— Acepte la boda de Archie porque él no es importante. Además quien lo notaria, quien sabría que Annie es adoptada. En cambio tú William eres nuestra imagen ante toda la sociedad y estar enamorado de una huérfana no solo te llevaría a la burla publica si no que será el para nosotros.

—No renunciare a mi felicidad.

— ¡William!—Me quito las fotografías que había recogido del suelo y las lanzo a un lado del cuarto.

— Hagas lo que hagas, no me podrás apartar de ella—Me puse de pie y hable con toda la paz que me provocaba estar enamorado de ella pero con la firmeza de que era un amor real—Ni tú ni nadie lo hará.

—Perdiste la cabeza o que.

—No. Es simplemente que estoy enamorado—Mi tía me siguió viendo con asco—La amo tía, creo que siempre lo hice.

— ¡Cállate!

—Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar.

—Me avergüenzas William—Se quedó callada y luego estallo en una risa maléfica que me erizo la piel —Pero no me sorprende ya que eres hijo del estúpido de tu padre.

En ese momento George entro por la puerta y nos miró a ambos totalmente sorprendido. Sentí que estaba respirando agitadamente y que la piel de mi rostro quemaba. Mi tía estaba igual, sudando y respirando fuerte.

— Tal vez lo sea pero al igual que mi padre estoy dispuesto a defender a la mujer que amo… —Sentí como una fría mano se estampaba en mi rostro.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que mi tía me abofeteo fue cuando hui de casa. Esa noche medio mundo me busco y cuando me encontraron cerca de un muelle, mi tía además de cachearme se enojó tanto que no me quiso ver en meses.

— ¡Señora Elroy!

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — Mi tía se volvió a cercar a mí y otra vez me quiso golpear pero George la detuvo.

—Que la defenderé incluso de ti porque la amo.

— ¡Ya! William basta, tranquilízate por favor.

—Pues veremos quién gana porque te aseguro querido sobrino que ni yo ni nadie del consejo lo permitirá.

—Entonces ve diciéndole al consejo que no permitiré que me vuelvan a quitar algo y que de ser posible yo… — Su mirada de enojo cambio a la de asustada.

— ¡No te atreverías!

Conté hasta a diez en mi mente mientras veía en cámara lenta como las fosas nasales de mi tía se dilataban con fuerza.

—Si lo haría tía, por ella estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo incluso a mi apellido y ahora por favor retírate de mi cuarto antes de que George lo haga.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Señora Eloy ya fue suficiente, creo que lo mejor es que se retire.

— ¡No me toques! —Le grito con mucha furia—Que en parte tú eres responsable de que este se haya encaprichado con esa muchacha. Si fuiste el primero en poner los ojos en donde no debías —George agacho la mirada ante las palabras de mi tía.

— ¡Tía!

—Y tú, si sigues con esa loca idea te prometo que será ella quien tenga que lamentarlo.

De repente mi sangre bajo de golpe hacia mis pies haciendo que todo a mi alrededor de vueltas.

—Déjala fuera de esto tía por favor, fui yo quien se enamoró de ella.

—Pues sea como sea, yo jamás permitiré que cometas el mismo error que tu padre.

—Tía, no…—Mis piernas perdieron fuerza y mi visión empezaba a fallarme.

Antes de abandonar mi habitación mi tía Elroy se giro para decirme algo.

—Y por cierto William nunca te conté como murió tu padre verdad.

— ¡Señora Elroy no lo haga por favor¡ —George fui hacia ella para suplicarle totalmente asustado.

— ¡Cállate! No te entrometas—Hizo a un lado a George y escupió esas malditas palabras.

—Él se suicidio—Y como si no se tratara de su hermano. Mi tía comenzó a ultrajar los pocos recuerdos que tenia de mi padre—El no murió de un infarto como te lo dije y como se lo tuve que decir a medio mundo para evitar las críticas. Si no que en verdad el hombre cansado de llorar por las noches y de ahogar sus penas en licor durante el día, un buen día decidió que vivir no valía la pena y se cortó las venas en su habitación, que por casualidad es esta misma.

Me arrodillé en el suelo y comencé a recodar pasajes de mi niñez que pensé que había olvidado. George me tomaba por los hombros para sostenerme y yo seguía viendo imágenes de un hombre rubio y alto llorando en una oscura habitación sosteniendo una botella. Me fije bien y recién me di cuenta que esta era la misma habitación y que ese hombre era mi padre.

Mi tía seguía parada ahí, expectante como si estuviera esperando justo al momento, cuando yo termine de romperme por completo.

—Vamos a la cama William.

Vi a George y de repente George se hizo más joven y junto a Rosemary me estaban llevando a otro lugar para que no vea el cuerpo que estaba sacando envuelto en una sábana blanca.

—Vez lo que ocasiona el amor William—Mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas— Y si en verdad la amas como dices entonces te alejaras de ella.

La puerta se cerró con un tremendo portazo y yo cansado por todo me desplome al suelo, junto con mi corazón roto. George quiso mantenerme despierto pero la verdad es que yo prefería que no, no pudiera creer que mi padre hubiera hecho algo así.

—William… William… Resiste …Dorothy...

—George…—Hie que mi mejor amigo casi hermano me mire a los ojos y para mi sorpresa su rostro también esta empapado con lágrimas.

—William…yo.

—Porque no me lo dijiste.


	2. Eres mi madre

**2**

 **Eres mi madre**

 **Hogar de Ponny 1920**

—Por favor —Dice Annie quitándome los platos que estaba secando —Estoy segura que tú fuiste la primera en saber que Albert volvió y que ya está en Lakewood.

—No sé a qué te refieres —Intente no ponerme nerviosa pero Annie sabía cómo hacerlo— Yo no sé nada.

—Pues ayer no decías lo mismo —Oí la voz de Paty que también se unía a Annie para provocarme.

Estas dos cada vez que se unían podían ser muy molestas —No me veas con esa cara Candy. Que ayer de lo único que hablabas era de Albert y que te prometió que estaría para tu cumpleaños — Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír como bobas mientras yo ponía la cara más seria que tenía— Y si mal no me equivoco mañana es tu cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—Le respondí dándome la vuelta con torpeza y tirando al suelo la bandeja donde estaban los platos que Annie con mucho trabajo había refregado — Ay no…

Me puse colorada de pies a cabeza e intente que la mirada de Annie no me afecte, pero era difícil porque ella me quería matar.

—Mejor ve afuera y respira un poco antes de que termines por destruir toda la cocina— Antes de que Annie me fulmine con la mirada Patty me dio una vuelta y me empujó hacia la salida— No sé qué le diremos a la señorita Ponny cuando nos pregunte que paso con los platos.

—No fue mi culpa. La culpa fue de Annie que no deja de decir necedades—Annie venia hacía mi con la escoba en mano. Me iba a romper en la cabeza seguramente pero al final no lo hizo. Di gracias que en un mes se comprometería con Archie y que en cinco meses más se casaría y como seguramente no quería ir presa antes de la boda pues era mejor calmarse.

—Sí, claro— Agrego Paty en tono de burla— Seguramente es culpa de Annie que todo el tiempo te la pases hablando de Albert.

Quise escapar de los ojos asesinos de Annie pero en cuanto vi la cara de burla de Patty me detuve en seco.

—Yo…no…

—Mejor cállate y vuelve a la mansión Andrew a seguir espiando, antes de que te vuelvas loca—Otra vez Patty con sus ironías.

—Pero…

—Yo iría a manera de saludar a Archie pero él fue a visitar a sus padres a Florida y como yo tampoco le caigo muy bien que digamos a la señora Elroy pues dudo mucho que consiga algo.

Quise decir algo más pero Paty me lanzo afuera y me cerró con la puerta en las narices.

Enojada pero nerviosa di varias vueltas por la sala, haciendo pataletas y cuando intente volver a la cocina la señorita Ponny me detuvo.

—Candice….

Con la euforia del momento no me había dado que la señorita Ponny estaba sentada en la sala, al lado de la chimenea viéndolo todo en silencio.

—Si señorita Ponny —Le conteste mientras ella me hacia una señal con la mano para que tome asiento a su lado.

Camine hacia ella lentamente y recoji la manta que se le había caído al suelo. Al llegar le di un beso en la frente y le aparte del rostro dos mechones de cabello, cubrí sus rodillas con la manta y me acurruque en su hombro como cuando era niña.

— ¿Qué pasa hija?

—Nada—Le mentí porque en verdad hace semanas que nada estaba bien en mí porque no tenía noticias de Albert y eso la verdad me traía un poco inquieta.  
—No me mientas Candice—Creo que soné un poco falsa porque enseguida la señorita Ponny se dio cuenta y me hablo con su usual voz gentil y cálida. Como adoraba el sonido de su voz porque era como escuchar una melodía que me transportaba a otro tiempo, un tiempo donde era feliz con solo sentir el viento del campo sobre mi rostro.

—Es solo que Annie y Paty… —De repente cuando su mano toco la mía sentí una oleada de miedo subir por mi espalda. Apretó con más fuerza mi mano, como diciéndome algo. Levante mi rostro y cuando la vi sus ojos parecían muy cansados y melancólicos. No pude más y las palabras murieron ahí mismo, me quede callada sintiéndome culpable por lo que le había pasado — Son unas tontas.

—Las peleas entre hermanos son normales— Siguió viéndome con la misma mirada triste.

Deber ser cierto lo que dicen, que las pruebas más difíciles se las dan a las personas más valientes y en verdad que no conocí a alguien más valiente que la señorita Ponny, que a pesar de que casi perdemos el hogar producto de tantas deudas, de que medio mundo me señalo como una cualquiera por culpa de los Leagan y que encima casi muere de una embolia por tanto estrés, la señorita Ponny seguía tan firme pero triste.

—Si pero ellas… no sé qué pensar señorita Ponny.

—Ellas te quieren Candice, si no como te explicarías que cada de una de ellas dejo su vida anterior y vinieron hasta aquí para poder ayudarnos en el hogar.

Era cierto lo que la señorita Ponny había dicho porque hace más de un año que Paty había decidido venir a dar clases a los niños del Hogar y como era tan gentil no cobraba ni un centavo. Annie que aún estaba con los preparativos de su boda también se ocupaba del hogar de vez en cuando, y aunque sabía que no le gustaba esta vida se cuánto amaba al hogar y a nuestras madres. Flammy mi ex compañera de trabajo en Mery Jane también había venido a vivir con nosotras.

—Lo se señorita Ponny, claro que lo sé—Mi voz sonó más a una disculpa que a una afirmación.

Yo no soy una persona rencorosa ni mucho menos vengativa pero en estos momentos a verla así tan enferma en medio de tantos problemas mi corazón solo quería una cosa. Venganza por todo lo que nos estaban haciendo.

—Candy, no lo hagas— Gire la cabeza rápidamente y apreté con fuerza el dobladillo de mi vestido —Tú no eres así hija—Acaso ella sabía lo que estaba pensando—Tu eres un buena chica.

Suspire hondo y trate de que mis lágrimas no salieran. Me estaba derrumbando por dentro porque todo a mi alrededor estaba comenzado a destruirse.

—A veces quisiera ser tan mala como Eliza para que así la gente no siga tratándonos con la punta del pie.

La señorita Ponny lanzo una carcajada al aire. Me sentí aliviada por un momento porque hace mucho que ella no se reía así con tantas ganas.

—Y que luego camines toda provocativa, con medio maquillaje encima, un litro de perfume y con casi media población masculina detrás de ti y con la otra población femenina caminando con un sartén por detrás—Era cierto, ninguna mujer que se repastaba quería a Eliza cerca y más si era casada porque ella en verdad que se había convertido en una devoradora de hombres—No, prefiero que no.

—Pero al menos tendríamos dinero para el hogar.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, ni mucho menos que lo pienses porque yo me sentiría realmente triste sin un día te viera haciendo cosas malas como Eliza.

—Pero…

—Hija esto que nos está pasando ahora, no durará para siempre. Un día las cosas mejoraran, ya lo veras.

— Yo…

—Además lo único que ahora me importa eres tu—Hizo que la viera a los ojos—…Quiero…Quiero que seas feliz con el hombre que amas.

Metió su mano en el interior de su bolsillo y saco un sobre café que me lo tendió en la mano con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo que un día te permitirá estar al lado del señor Albert sin que nadie se oponga.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y mi corazón se ajito como si le hubieran crecido alas o como si las palabras de la señorita Ponny lo hubieran vuelto a la vida despejando cualquier duda. Porque era cierto, lo amaba, muy dentro de mí sabía que amaba a Albert con todo mi corazón.

—…

— No debes explicarme nada Candice. He sido tu madre por más de veinte años y he visto como sonríes cuando estas a su lado —Suspiré profundo y dos gotas gruesas de lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro reafirmando lo que la señorita Ponny me había dicho—Es más, jamás te había tan feliz que cuando estas a su lado.

— Es cierto señorita Ponny lo amo, amo a Albert…— Agache la cabeza dejando que el dolor de todos esos meses separados caigan junto con mis lágrimas —Sería inútil negarlo ahora pero también sé que él nunca se podría fijan en una muchacha como yo.

La señorita Ponny empezó a reír y al hacerlo se atoro con algo y yo corrí inmediatamente por un vaso con agua.

— ¡No señorita Ponny! —Le dije— El doctor Martin dijo que no debía esforzarse mucho y que debía respirar con calma.

— ¿Acaso estas ciega o qué?— Retiro el vaso de agua que le estaba ofreciendo — Pero si el señor Albert esta incluso más enamorado que tú.

— ¿Qué cosa dijo?

—Mira Candy, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden explicar y tan solo se ven y yo cuando lo veo, solo puedo ver el inmenso amor que te tiene.

— ¿Eso es cierto señorita Ponny? —Me arrodillé frente a ella y me abrase a su cuerpo frágil con la esperanza creciendo en mi interior.

—Lo es, claro que lo es y ahora antes de que te vayas quiero que hagas por mí.

—Si cualquier cosa, señorita Ponny.

La mire a los ojos y en ellos vi algo, diferente. De repente mi corazón se estremeció porque sentí como si ella mee estuviera diciendo algo en silencio.

—Que no te darás por vencida y que pase lo que pase siempre lucharas por tu felicidad.

—Pero yo…—Mi voz se quebró.

— ¡Promételo hija!

—Está bien, lo prometo—Grite con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón—Pero ahora usted también debe prometer que hará todo lo necesario para recuperarse y que estará ahí para vernos a los dos felices.

—Lo prometo y ahora debes irte porque estoy segura que mueres por verlo.

— ¿Qué?

—El señor George llamo esta mañana y nos dijo que el señor Albert ya había vuelto de viaje

—Tranquila. Annie, Patty y hasta Flammy están aquí para ayudarme con los niños—Me sonrió y limpio mi rostro— Además algo me dice que ese muchacho te necesita ahora.

—Gracias, señorita Ponny.

No lo pensé dos veces y salí por el pequeño pasillo con dirección hacia mi habitación y mientras caminaba, efectivamente algo me decía que Albert me necesitaba.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Después de rebuscar en mi closet por más de una hora me quede con un vestido blanco con flores amarillas muy tupida a mi cintura que me había regalado Annie. Me lo contemple en el espejo y aunque no era propio de mí usar algo tan ceñido me sentí conforme porque ya tenía veinte años y claro que debía lucir algo más apropiado a mi edad. No veía a Albert en más de un año y la verdad es que quería impresionarlo, porque no quería que siguiera pensando que seguía siendo una niña.

Use un poco del maquillaje de Patty y vi mis coletas un poco ridículas para mi edad así que me deje el pelo suelto. Me calce unas zapatillas blancas y volví a salir del cuarto a toda prisa. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba decirle cuanto lo había extrañado y sobretodo que lo amaba.

Estuve por cruzar el pasillo cuando de la nada apareció Patty con muchos libros y sin poder evitarlo las dos chocamos con mucha fuerza.

—Lo siento—Le dije intentado ayudar.

—No, Descuida yo lo hare, además ya debes irte—Me quede petrificada ante su cometario— Seguro que Albert debe estar ansioso por verte— Ahora entendía porque hace un momento Annie y ella estaban burlándose. Seguro que de alguna manera se enteraron de que George había llamado.

Poniéndome de pie me fui corriendo hacia la salida.

Antes de salir de la casa me fije en la hora. Las 6 de la tarde. Estupendo. A esa hora casi no había empleados en la mansión Andrew por lo que será más fácil para mí entrar a la casa sin ser vista.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

—Vaya por fin se fue esa tonta. Deja que yo te ayude con esos libros Patricia.

—Cada día me sorprendes más Flammy.

—Si lo dices porque quiero ser amable a pesar de que tú y esa otra chica Annie se han portado tan mal conmigo pues…

—No lo digo por eso Flammy. Además nada de lo hagas hará que mi opinión hacia ti cambie.

—Pues me vale poco tu opinión o la de Annie. Yo vine aquí a ayudar no a caerle bien a un montón de muchachitas ricas que piensan que con salirse de sus lujosas casas hacen algo realmente extraordinario ¡Por favor!

— Eso no es cierto. Yo vine aquí porque quería enseñar a los niños del hogar.

— ¿Maestra? Hasta que por fin me dices lo que sabes hacer. Porque yo pensaba que eras igual a Annie. Una mujercita sin carácter que no sabe lo que quiere y que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa quejándose o hablando de que su boda será el evento del año.

—Al menos Annie lo intenta, no como otras que se dicen ser enfermeras y lo único que hacen es espiar a cierto ranchero torpe.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Patricia O'Brian?

—Lo que oíste Flammy y la verdad si el hermano de Candy te gusta o no, es tu problema. Tan solo no debes ser tan obvia que los hombres de ahora suelen darse más importancia de lo que son.

— ¿Vuelve a decir eso?

—No quiero… y ya me voy porque Annie y yo debemos seguir quejándonos de las cosas y hablar de su gran boda.


	3. La mujer de hielo

_**3**_

 _ **La mujer de hielo**_

 **Lakewood 1920**

Aunque la chimenea seguía ardiendo y yo ya estaba dentro la cama mi cuerpo aún no lograba calentarse.

Sentí como pequeños puntos de dolor crecían en mi cabeza y como la imagen de mi padre se desvanecía dejándome una sensación de dolor y amargura.

George estaba sentado a mi lado pero desde hace rato que no me miraba de frente. De vez en cuando intentaba tomar mi mano pero yo lo alejaba. Estaba dolido de que no me haya dicho la verdad.

— ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué? no me lo dijiste George—Se lo pregunte mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación.

George seguía callado sin decir nada, intentando tal vez encontrar una excusa a su silencio.

—Porque se lo prometí a tu hermana— Sentí como si nuevamente me apuñalaran en el corazón. Ladee la cabeza a un lado y deje que mis lágrimas se escaparan.

— ¿Ella también lo sabía?

—Tu tía se lo dijo de la misma manera que te lo dijo a ti, en un arranque de ira—George me tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza como queriendo brindarme su calidez. Su mano estaba tibia pero cuando voltee el rostro para verlo vi sus ojos llenos de culpa y en ese momento supe que el también había estado sufriendo por no poder decirme la verdad—Pero ella no hizo ninguna rabieta ni mucho menos juzgo a tu padre. Tan solo dijo que él estaba enfermo y que necesitaba estar con su esposa.

— ¿Ella dijo eso?

— Sí. Y no tenía más de quince años cuando se enteró de todo—George se aclaró la voz para seguir hablando— Rosemary era una muchacha tan noble que decidió llevar su pena por dentro y seguir conservando la memoria de tu padre intacta para que tú no sufrieras.

— ¿Entonces ella?

—Rosemary estaba tan destrozada como tú solo que opto por ser fuerte y seguir por ti.

George tomo la fotografía donde estábamos todos y me la tendió.

—No te pido que me perdones por no haberte dicho la verdad, tan solo te pido que no lo odies por lo que hizo porque sea como sea tu padre te amaba con todas su fuerzas—George se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana—Lo sé porque yo estuve ahí cuando tu mama le dijo que estaba embarazada de ti y cuando naciste su felicidad le parecía tan irreal que solía decir que no necesitaba de más para ser feliz porque ahí donde estaban su esposa y sus hijos estaba lo que más amaba en el mundo.

—…—Vi el rostro feliz de mi padre en la fotografía y me acorde de pequeños pasajes de mi niñez en la cual el levantaba con mucho cariño a mi hermana Rosemary y los dos venían contentos hacia mí.

—Yo nunca lo odiaría…Solo que—Mis palabras se perdieron entre un tumulto de sollozos— Me duele que se haya ido de esa manera dejándonos solos.

—No estaban solos William, me tenían a mí y aunque no pude evitar que la señora Elroy te lastime, siempre quise estar ahí para que no te sintieras solo porque eso fue lo que le prometí a Rosemary antes de morir.

Me agite en la cama y tome asiento apoyándome en el respaldo de la cama y justo en ese momento mi mente comenzó a formular algo que le quise preguntar siempre.

— ¿La amabas?

El seguía parado en frente de la ventana viendo tal vez cualquier cosa mientras su espalda se le tensaba.

—William, ahora que sabes la verdad no negare que siempre estuve enamorado de tu hermana y que ella me correspondió con el amor más sincero que jamás pude haber conocido pero como todo sueño eso debía acabar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque teníamos a medio mundo en contra y porque la amaba demasiado como para permitir que también tenga que sufrir por mi culpa.

— Elegiste por ambos.

—Elegí lo que mejor le convenía— Se quitó el sombrero y me pareció reconocer la misma mirada azul penetrante y triste que ahora George me mostraba —Hubiera muerto antes que verla llorar contando cada centavo o que tenga que dormir junto a los animales cada vez que llueva.

—George, Rosemary decía que los pobres se casaban por amor.

—Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente William—Camino hacia mí con una mirada de resignación y se sentó a mi lado, acariciando mi cabeza como cuando era niño —Ahora que estás en la misma situación que yo me podrás entender.

—Pero ella nunca fue feliz.

—Y yo tampoco lo fui pero al menos tenía el consuelo de verla cerca y cuando nació Anthony…— Hizo una pausa mirándome nervioso— mi felicidad aumento más… porque sabía que yo nunca le hubiera podido dar eso.

— ¿George?

—Ya fue suficiente por hoy William—Me dio una sonrisa de resignación y se levantó de la cama— Ya me tengo que ir porque ya es tarde además hay alguien ahí afuera que seguramente te quiere ver

— ¿Quién?

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

— ¿Y lo permitirás?— Me dice Eliza—Permitirás que esa huérfana se quede con el tío William.

Oculte el horror que me causaba el solo hecho de imaginar que alguien como ella pudiera ocupar el lugar que una vez fue de mi madre.

—Viniste desde tan lejos solo para ponerme en contra de tu tío o para saber cómo estoy —Ni si quiera a Eliza le permitiría jugar con algo tan delicado como eso—Querida Eliza.

—Tú sabes a que vine tía abuela Elroy— Se levantó y me dio un frio beso en la mejilla. La vi con indiferencia mientras tomaba asiento. Eliza había cambiado mucho desde que su padre había muerto y la verdad esta versión de la nueva Eliza no me gustaba mucho porque aparte de que se había convertido en una señorita bastante cínica en el pueblo no dejaban de decir cosas como que ella se había metido con medio mundo.

—No crees que ese vestido es demasiado revelador, Eliza.

Ella me miro y luego vio su vestido y le quito importancia. Fue como si lo que le dije le estuviera causando gracia porque no solo carcajeó sino que también encendió un cigarrillo delante de mí.

—Eliza es suficiente—Le quite el cigarrillo y lo tire al suelo. Ella me volvió a ver y suspiro cansada apoyando su mentón sobre su mano.

—De todos modos tengo más tía

La fulminé con la mirada pero ella ni siquiera se inquietó al contrario me ignoro sacando algo de su bolsa

—No sé en qué momento te convertiste en esta mujer Eliza. Mira como andas vestida al menos cúbrete un poco.

—Es la moda tía, además las chicas francesas llevan casi el pecho descubierto.

—Si tu padre te viera…

De repente Eliza dejo de sonreír y sus ojos marrones cambiaron de semblante. Vi furia y dolor en ellos.

—Pero él está muerto…—Se levantó de la mesa y quiso irse pero yo la detuve.

—Y es así como permitirás que ella gane—Eliza se volteo y me miro confundida—Porque te aseguro que esa muchacha está más cerca de convertirse en la señora Andrew de lo que te imaginas.

Eliza volvió a tomar asiento y me mostro esa sonrisa que siempre había dicho que la había heredado de mí y tal vez por eso era que la quería tanto porque de alguna manera las dos nos parecíamos mucho.

—Y supongo que tú ya estas planeando algo para impedirlo.

—Estoy en eso—Le di un sorbo a mi café pero lo sentí insípido que enseguida lo eche al piso. Ya después la servidumbre me daría cuentas de eso—Pero necesitare de alguien que me ayude.

Ambas sonreímos con satisfacción.

—Cuenta conmigo tía yo de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer aunque… —Se detuvo y comenzó a tocas sus pestañas que eran largas y rizadas—Para ayudarte primero debo mudarme a esta casa pero como el tío William está aquí dudo mucho que me deje quedar.

—No te preocupes por él, porque sé que ante todo William intentará no hacer nada que me moleste para que así yo no intente arruinar los planes que tiene con esa huérfana.

—Eres muy inteligente tía.

—No lo suficiente como tú, Eliza.

Eliza se sintió un poco incomoda con mis palabras pero yo estaba harta de que todo el mundo estuviera hablando a mis espaldas y si quería enseñarle a Eliza de que a mí no me gustaba que me amenacen y que mucho menos jueguen con el buen nombre de mi familia pues este era el mejor momento para que ella vea con sus propios ojos las consecuencias.

—Dime hija, como hiciste para que tu hermano y tu madre no se dieran cuenta de que te acuestas con tus empelados—Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Eliza dejo caer al suelo la taza de porcelana—Bueno, sé que no es de sorprenderse en tu madre pero al menos creí que tu hermano si lo descubriría.

—Noah y Logan son solo dos muchacho pobres que de vez en cuando me hacen compañía cuando no salgo en las noches.

— ¿Logan Y Noah? —Fingí una cara de asombro —Con que son esos muchachos que tu padre trajo para que ayuden en el hotel.

—Si…—Respondió y sus palabras se oyeron tan débiles y patéticas. Igual que su semblante.

Si en algún momento pensé que ella sería mi sucesora ahora me retracte porque Eliza era igual de patética que todas esas mujeres que se enamoraban —Noah es el jardinero y Logan le sirve de chofer a Neal.

Me puse de pie y mi vista se dirigió hacia la habitación de William que estaba al frente mío. Sus luces estaban apagadas y había una extraña calma en ella.

—Sabes Eliza. Cuando me entere que tu padre trajo a esos dos muchachos no me opuse, total que peligro podrían representar un par de muertos de hambre. Sin embargo cuando me entere de que eso se estaba saliendo de control y que en lugar de ser tú la que juegue con ellos, eran ellos los que estaban jugando contigo, simplemente me alarme.

— No, se…

—Te quiero Eliza, no te imaginas cuanto pero tú tampoco hagas lo mismo que tu tío William— Me acerque y pude aspirar el aroma a hombre corriente sobre ella—Esto es asqueroso, Eliza, cómo pudiste hacerlo.

Creí que Eliza se asustaría por mis palabras pero después de mostrar un poco de nerviosismo se tranquilizó. Tomo su bolso y saco un cigarrillo blanco que luego comenzaba a desprender un aroma que era muy distinto al cigarro normal.

—Con razón estas como estas si fumas esta porquería ¿Desde cuándo te drogas, Eliza?

—Desde que supe que nadie me quería y que mi vida estaba vacía.

—Dame eso y deja de ser patética—Le quite el cigarro y lo tire por la ventana, luego me pese en frente de ella y la mire por varios segundos—Llama a tu madre y dile que esta noche te quedaras aquí y que mañana en la mañana te llevara mi chofer.

— ¿Qué?... Pero si traje a mi chofer.

La mire a los ojos sosteniendo su brazo non mucha fuerza.

— ¡No! Olvídate de ese chofer y vamos a tu cuarto, necesitas bañarte y descansar.

Eliza se soltó de mi agarre de una manera brusca, corrió con dirección a la salida. Yo fui detrás de ella pero como era tan veloz no le pude seguir el paso pero sabía dónde estaría. Después de cruzar el jardín e ir donde estaban estacionados los coches vi a Eliza arrodillada en el piso y gimiendo algo. Me puse detrás de ella y escuche como sollozaba.

—Tía ¿Por qué? Noah no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Intente no sentir asco por la forma como hablaba porque horas atrás William había usado el mismo argumento. Como odiaba a la gente débil, como odiaba a mis sobrinos.

— Y me preguntas porque—La jale por los hombros e hice que me mirara. Ella no quería y solo luchaba para que la suelte-¡Mírate como estas! Me das asco Eliza.

—Tía… ¿Dónde está Noah? —Me volvió a suplicar.

—Compórtate a la altura Eliza Leagan Andrew y si quieres tener amantes —Le dije lanzándola al suelo—Al menos se discreta porque te aseguro que nadie querrá desposar a una mujer que hace berrinches por su chofer.

—Tía…

—Mira como es mi familia. Para empezar mi hermano se casa con una mujer que no vale la pena, su hija intenta huir con su empleado —Alcé las manos al cielo haciendo un ademan de molestia— Su otro hijo se enamora de una huérfana y mi nieta a la que yo amo se encapricha con su chofer. Que viene ahora. Neal enamorado de la cocinera Dorothy.

Eliza se puso de pie y seco las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro. Se acomodó el vestido y camino en silencio por el frio empedrado y esa era la parte que más me gustaba porque sabía que una vez más le había demostrado a Eliza que conmigo no se jugaba. Como me hubiera gustado que William este también para que de una vez entienda que a mí me respetan.

Durante todo el camino a casa hable de muchas cosas que no tenían sentido, como que el clima estaba cambiante, que prefería la mermelada de Grosellas o que el café Kopi me parecía muy insípido. Eliza solo respondía con palabras ambiguas y a veces se mantenía en silencio desviando la mirada de vez en cuando.

Definitivamente Eliza ya no era la misma y aunque me dolía mucho reconocer eso creo que hasta llegue a echar de menos a aquella pequeña niña que solía correr hacia mi cuando quería algo.


	4. Dos palabras

**4**

 **Dos palabras**

 **Lakewood 1920**

La llama de la chimenea seguía ardiendo ocasionando que los troncos hagan un ruido chistoso pero agradable. A lo lejos se podía oír el trinar de algún pajarillo loco que al igual que yo no podía dormir.

Mi cabeza seguía doliendo un poco sin embargo mi corazón se rehusaba a parar pero es que aún no podía aceptar que mi padre se hubiera suicidado. Sentí una pequeña punzada en mi frente mientras las imágenes de mi padre sonriendo y llorando se mesclaban y daban paso a la tétrica imagen de mi tía sonriendo con desprecio

¡Cielos! Si tan solo ella estuviera en estos momentos conmigo, estoy seguro que todo sería más fácil.

Era curioso por como mi ánimo cambiaba de repente cuando pensaba en ella pero es que ella era lo único verdadero a lo cual me podía aferrar en estos momentos. Pensar que pronto la vería no solo me daba razones para seguir si no que me permita entender un poco a mi padre porque yo tampoco sabría cómo vivir sin ella.

Eleve mis manos un poco y las sentí un poco entumidas luego moví mi cabeza a un lado de la cama y una extraña sensación de calma me invadió. No sabía porque estaba sintiendo como mi corazón se agitaba, era como si estuviera presintiendo algo. De repente la perilla de mi cuarto giro muy lentamente dando paso a un George que la abría con mucho cuidado. El termino por entrar y luego saludando con el sombrero le cedió el paso a otra persona. Este debía ser el sueño más hermoso que estaba viviendo.

Cuando la vi quise correr hacia ella pero mi cuerpo simplemente no obedeció y seguí inmóvil en la cama viendo como ella se despedía de George y caminaba hacia mí con mucho cuidado. George me sonrió desde la salida y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Juro que cada paso que ella daba era como si mil agujas se estuvieran incrustando en mi corazón pero era ese tipo de dolor que era agradable.

Cuando llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano con tanta delicadeza cerré los ojos tan fuerte que de la nada cayeron dos lágrimas de mi rostro.

—Lo siento mucho Albert—Me dijo tomando asiento en el borde de la cama. Después con sus manos seco mis lágrimas con mucha delicadeza. Estaba a punto de morir con el solo rose de sus manos sobre mi piel—George me conto lo de tu padre.

Como pude me senté en la cama aun sosteniendo sus manos en mi rostro y hundí en lo más profundo de su mirada verde esmeralda. El cuarto estaba casi oscuro de no ser por la chimenea que seguía ardiendo pero incluso si no hubiera nada de luz yo igual reconocería su dulce mirada. Es que la tenía tan metida en mi corazón que cada detalle de ella estaba grabada en mi mente.

—Tranquila no te preocupes. —Le dije y cerré los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que me causaba tenerla así de cerca, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro—Ya pasó.

— ¿Pero de verdad estas bien? Te noto un poco pálido.

—No es nada— Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que desarmo mi autocontrol — Estaré bien si tu estas a mi lado.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó y como sus mejillas comenzaron a cambiar de color.

—Albert…

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —Quite con mucho cuidado su mano y lo bese. Quise sonar lo menos nervioso pero me era imposible porque ella me estaba matando con su mirada.

—George me encontró en el jardín y me dejo entrar. También dijo que debía tener cuidado porque los Leagan y tu tía estaban aquí.

—Sí, lo están—Puse un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja y entrelace sus manos con las mías. Ella actuó como si eso fuera algo habitual en nosotros, cosa que me dio más valor para de una vez decirle la verdad. Había vivido toda mi vida enamorado de ella que dejar escapar una oportunidad así era sencillamente improbable. Debía decírselo ahora o nunca me atrevería —Pero eso es algo de lo cual no quiero hablar ahora porque yo… —Trague en seco y mis voz se perdió en un susurro—Me haces falta…

Su sonrisa despareció enseguida y estuve a punto de pedirle disculpas por lo que había dicho pero cuando sus ojos me miraron supe enseguida su respuesta.

—Albert…—Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente que duro una eternidad. Luego con mucho cuidado fue bajando hacia mis mejillas y ahí se detuvo. Elevo la mirada e hizo un gesto gracioso con la nariz. Solo me basto una milésima de segundo como para sentir su tibio aliento —Ven debes descansar, estas muy frio Albert.

Se levantó de la cama y yo la quise retener por el brazo para que no se fuera.

—Tranquilo, solo iré a poner más leña a la chimenea—Se abrazó a si misma e hizo un gesto como sintiendo frio—Este cuarto es demasiado grande como para que dos personas lo puedan calentar solos.

—Este cuarto fue de mis padres, yo nací aquí y también mi hermana Rosemary.

— ¿En serio?—Se agacho y lanzo al fuego tres troncos de madera—Pues vaya que es grande.

Después de que la llamas crecieran ella regreso a mí. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado y para mi sorpresa se descalzo los zapatos y se acurruco a mi lado.

No sabía si reír o llorar porque indirectamente ella, la mujer que tanto amaba me estaba aceptando.

—Y tu señor príncipe de la colina me harás un pequeño espacio en tu gigantesca cama porque esta humilde enfermera tiene el cuerpo totalmente congelado.

Hice lo que ella me pidió, me hice a un lado para que ella se acomodara.

—Y este príncipe de la colina hará todo lo que le digas, sin cuestionar.

Para ser sinceros esta no era la primera vez que estábamos durmiendo juntos. Ya hubo más de una ocasión que nos tocó compartir la cama pero eso fue porque la necesidad así lo pedía pero yo siempre lo hice con todo el respeto que ella se merecía.

Se recostó a mi lado y cuando sus pies tocaron los míos me estremecí por completo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Me pregunto girándose hacia mí. Yo por un momento me quede suspendido en su mirada porque estaba realmente nervioso y ella actuaba tan natural que creí aquello era un sueño.

— Nada.

— Bueno—Se agacho y se recostó a mi lado colocando mi brazo por debajo de su cabeza y luego me abrazo por la cintura— Te acuerdas que muchas veces tuvimos que compartir la cama en Chicago.

— Si, pero eso fue porque una de las camas se rompió y como no teníamos dinero para comprar otra…

—…y como yo era tan terca no deje que durmieras en el sofá porque aun seguías poco delicado—Enredo sus fríos pies con los míos y acerco más su cabeza a mi pecho deslizando sus manos por mi cintura—Antes de eso hubiera preferido dormir en el piso—Sus palabras recorrieron todo mi cuerpo como si fuera electricidad—No sabes lo importante que eres en mi vida.

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato en silencio, yo brindándole mi calidez a su friolento cuerpo y ella dándole calor a mi tibio corazón.

En ese momento, mientras compartíamos la misma cama, entre los dos no hubo nada obsceno, fuera de lugar o mal intencionado. Cada caricia o palabra que salía de boca estaba llena de amor y respeto hacia ella porque la amaba demasiado como para siquiera ofenderla con los pensamientos y si lo nuestro no fuera posible de todos modos yo sería feliz porque el recuerdo de estos momentos a su lado me acompañaría por el resto de mi vida.

Cuando baje un poco la cabeza para verla, ella elevo la mirada hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa arrugando la nariz. Yo reí y mi mano fue hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con mucho cuidado.

—Te extrañe mucho—Dijo muy bajito cerrando los ojos.

—Yo también—Le contesté con la voz emocionada.

La acomode muy bien de costado de manera que nuestras frentes se chocaron. La rodee por la cintura y ella hizo lo mismo. Di un suspiro largo y cerré los ojos suplicando que estos momentos no terminaran nunca. Nuestras bocas estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir su tibio aliento sobre mí.

—Eres tan hermosa— Puse por detrás de su oreja un mechón de pelo y me atreví a tocar sus labios con los dedos—Yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella rozo con sus labios mi boca. Mi mente quería formular una explicación a eso pero mi cuerpo simplemente ya había tomado las riendas de todo porque mis labios ya estaban correspondiendo a sus besos.

Poco a poco comenzamos a profundizar nuestro primer beso. Ella ladeando la cabeza para que yo pueda tener un mejor acceso a sus labios y yo sujetándola con más fuerza brindándole toda mi seguridad.

— Te amo — Nos detuvimos un momento y nos miramos en silencio. Sus ojos estaban brillosos seguramente igual que los míos — Sé que esto es algo apresurado pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Te amo Candice, siempre te he amado.

—Albert—Se acurruco más a mí como si fuera un pequeño capullo—Yo también te amo.

Recuerdo que cuando Anthony cumplió dos años, estaba jugando con George en el jardín. Mi hermana estaba sentada en una esquina observándolos con mucha ternura. Yo me acerque hasta ella y le pregunte porque sonreía de esa manera. Ella se puso nerviosa y me contestó que cuando un día me enamore lo entendería.

Ahora te entiendo querida hermana. Ahora si puedo saber lo que sentías cada vez que veías a George y lo que debió doler alejarte de él.

Te prometo Rosemary que tu historia no se volverá a repetir porque yo luchare por estar con la mujer que amo.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Habíamos decidido salir de la cama y sentarnos al lado de la chimenea cubriéndonos con unas mantas. Yo estaba detrás de ella abrazándola mientras ella veía algunas viejas fotografías de mi familia.

Yo no paraba de reír y cada vez que se giraba para verme la besaba. Me gustaba como después de arremeterla con mis besos ella se veía muy desorientada y nerviosa.

— ¿Y quién es él? —Me pregunto señalando una fotografía donde estaba George y Rosemary.

— Es George.

—Vaya que se ve distinto.

—Es que esa foto fue una de las primeras que se la tomaron.

—Y mira tu hermana se ve tan feliz.

—Es que ella siempre le tuvo un cariño especial a George desde que lo conoció.

Hundí mi cara en sus cabellos y la abrase con más fuerza hacia mí.

— ¿Y quién son ellos?—Tome la fotografía y las vi bien.

—El que está abrazando a mi hermana es el padre de Eliza y la que está tomando del brazo a George es Sarah Leagan.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Es que los cuatro fueron al mismo colegio y como los Leagan siempre fueron cercanos a la familia Andrew, hubo el rumor de que Rosemary se casaría con el papa de Eliza.

— ¿Pero?

—Pequeña curiosa— Le di un beso fugas en la mejilla y sonreí—Mi hermana siempre estuvo enamorada de George.

—Y Sarah lo estuvo de George.

— ¡Hey! como lo supiste.

—Porque se le nota en la mirada. Pobre Sarah aunque me da más pena el señor Leagan que se tuvo que casar con ella—Vi los ojos de Sarah y lo feliz que se veía al lado de George.

Ella de repente se puso seria y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

— Tranquila, no llores — Le quité las fotografías y la gire para abrazarla de frente.

—Pobre Rosemary como debió sufrir porque no pudo estar con George—Siguió llorando — Te prometo que yo no tendrá el valor de seguir si algún día me separan de ti.

Esas palabas me reconfortaron pero a la vez me entristecieron porque ahora más que nunca tendría que hacer todo lo necesario para que mi tía no se entrometa.

—Por favor ya no llores más y escúchame— Tome sus dos manos y la puse cerca de mi pecho—Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer no permitiré que me separen de tu lado.

Su expresión cambio y dejo de llorar. Luego enredo sus manos entre mis cabellos y me atrajo hacia ella para besarme de una manera tan diferente que sentí que en ese beso se estaba entregando a mí.

— Y yo te prometo que pase lo que pase solo te amare a ti y que siempre estaré a tu lado — Dijo y siguió besándome, tocando con su lengua la mía y suspirando.

Sus manos bajaron hacia mi pecho y las mías fueron a dar hacia sus caderas. Lejanamente sentí como ella dejaba de besarme y me contemplaba.

—Te amo—Me susurra tiernamente chocando mi frente a la suya— William Albert Andrew Winchester, no sabes cuánto te amo.

Quise llorar por la emoción que me causaba oír sus palabras. Era como si de alguna manera todos mis errores se me estaban siendo perdonados.

—Yo también te amo Candice White.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

El tiempo en su compañía se había convertido en una aventura de la cual no me cansaba de disfrutar. Estar con ella se comparaba a la sensación que sientes cuando estas en algún lugar alejado de todo, encontrando calma. Cada segundo a su lado me hacía querer más a la vida porque de cierta manera ella le daba sentido a todo, a cada fibra de mi cuerpo. La amaba y a la vez la necesitaba tanto que dolía, dolía el solo hecho de pensar que un día se iría de mi lado.

—Cierra los ojos —Le dije poniéndome de píe y corriendo hacia mi escritorio.

— ¿Qué?

—Que cierres lo ojos—Pongo cara de enfado y ella me ve confundida—Vamos Candice, ciérralos. Acaso no confías en mí.

—Claro que confió en ti pero…

Me da otra mirada de desconfianza pero al final termina haciendo lo que le dije. Camino hacia ella con mucho cuidado y cuando llego a su lado tomo asiento en el piso al frente suyo.

—Extiende la mano pero aun no habrás los ojos—Sus ojos seguían cerrados pero sus labios se entreabrió invitándome a que los tome una vez más y quien era yo para desobedecer si ella sabe que nací para complacerla.

— Albert… — Después de robarle un beso rápidamente puse en su muñeca una pequeña cajita negra con un listón blanco—Lo siento pero es que te amo tanto.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo.

Comenzó a deshacer con mucho cuidado el listón blanco y cuando abrió la tapa, vi como comenzaba a emocionarse al ver mi obsequio.

— Esto es…

—El símbolo de mi amor por ti.

La primera vez que había perdido mi medallón fue el día en que la conocí. Ese medallón había sido una reliquia antigua de mi familia y durante años había pasado de generación en generación y cuando mi padre murió me lo heredaron a mí. Sinceramente cuando lo perdí no me dolió tanto porque en el fondo pensaba que mi familia no me quería y guardar un recuerdo de una familia así era ir contra mi amor propio sin embargo cuando ella me lo devolvió después de tantos años entendí que de alguna manera ambos estábamos predestinados y que ese medallón había mantenido mi recuerdo vivo en ella.

—No lo puedo aceptar Albert, es tuyo yo lo guarde para ti —Su voz sonaba tan triste

—Pero ahora es tuyo—Tome la caja y saque el nuevo medallón que había sido modificado a petición mía.

Alrededor del símbolo familiar estaba la imagen de una flor con varias piedras verdes adornándola, también estaban nuestra iniciales juntas en la parte posterior del medallón—Tan solo prométeme que lo seguirás cuidando por mi.

Me puse por detrás de ella y le coloque el medallón, brindándole también mi corazón. Me fui imposible aguatar y con mis labios fui rozando su espalda descubierta. Ella se estremeció al contacto de mis besos.

— ¡Albert!

— Lo siento.

Volví a mi lugar totalmente contento y contemple el medallón que brillaba en su pecho, sus ojos también lo hacían y creo que hasta los míos.

—Gracias Albert y claro que lo seguiré cuidando por ti.

Nos tomamos de las manos y la arrastré para abrazarla con mucha delicadeza.

Luego nos pusimos de pie y en medio de ese cuarto donde yo había nacido, con casi nada de iluminación tome con firmeza su mentón y la bese dejando que muchas estrellas exploten en mi interior.

Esa noche hizo una plegaria con todo mi corazón a quien sea que me estuviera escuchando para que mi felicidad no se reduzca a cenizas.


	5. Y llegaste tu

_**5**_

 _ **Y LLEGASTE TÚ**_

 _ **Lakewood 1920**_

Me pude dar cuenta que casi estaba por amanecer por el ritual mañanero que hacia el gallo.

Los parpados me seguían pesando. Supongo que es porque anoche lo que menos hicimos fue dormir, pero a quien se le ocurriría dormir en un momento así, cuando al fin ambos podíamos acariciar la felicidad con nuestras propias manos.

Cuando gire la cabeza y lo vi con el rostro tan sereno unas ganas inmensas de seguir durmiendo a su lado me inundaron pero enseguida se desvaneció cuando a mi mente vino la imagen de la señora Elroy total e irracionalmente furiosa.

¡La señora Elroy! Con el solo sonido de su nombre mis nervios se erizaron y me indicaron peligrosamente que debía marcharme de ahí cuanto antes.

El cielo sabía que no me quería separar de Albert pero tampoco quería ni pensar que es lo que haría la señora Elroy si me viera acostada al lado de su sobrino. Seguro que invocaría a los nueve infiernos y me encararía con tanta furia que todo el pueblo la escucharía, incluido los niños del hogar.

— ¡La hermana Ma…! —Me tape la boca antes de terminar la frase y como si en verdad estuviera viendo los ojos acusadores de la Hermana María, intente ponerme de pie pero note que algo me lo impedía. Otra vez gire la cabeza hacia mi hombro y me di cuenta que Albert abrazado mi cintura con mucha fuerza.

¡Albert! Porque no me facilitas las cosas. Me digo a mi misma y como si hubiera adivinado que me iría, Albert se aferró más con sus poderosas piernas a las mías, impidiendo que me siga moviendo. ¡Albert, porque me haces esto!

Oh sí, en verdad que esto se pondrá interesante si alguien nos descubre en esta situación tan comprometedora y más teniendo en cuenta que legalmente sigo siendo su hija adoptiva.

Me di la vuelta con cuidado dispuesta a deshacerme de su agarre pero cuando vi nuevamente su rostro, se me cayó la baba. Es incluso más hermoso de lo que recordaba y aunque lo había contemplado dormir muchas veces en nuestro departamento en Chicago, esta expresión que ahora tenía era de lejos la mejor. Casi podía adivinar que estaba soñando algo dulce por las muecas que hacía.

Me atreví a tocar sus labios con los dedos y el me dio una sonrisa arrolladora. No me resistí más y le di un tierno beso en los labios acariciándole las mejillas, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba. Sentí como Albert se movía bruscamente atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo y yo no me pude resistir y lo acepte acurrucándome con mucho cariño hacia su pecho.

Suspire un poco inhalando el aroma de su cuerpo, que por cierto no sabía cuál era pero no importa porque ya tendría tiempo de averiguar a que olía mi amor.

Recosté más mi cabeza en su pecho y pensé que estar en los brazos del hombre que amas era realmente relajante, casi como si estuvieras en tu propio hogar y creo que eso siempre había sido Albert para mí, mi hogar, mi dulce y reconfortante hogar.

Otra vez el quiquiriquí del gallo me volvió a la realidad, a mi penosa vida y por más que no quería apartarme de él, sabía que quedarme ahí un poco más no solucionaría nada y que al contrario solo acarrearía más problemas para Albert.

Rápidamente y aprovechando que Albert aflojo los abrazos, me deslice de la cama y con la mirada busque mis cosas. Encontré en primer lugar mi vestido que esta doblado sobre la silla, después de que me quite la camisa que Albert me había prestado, la doble sobre la cama y a continuación me puse el frio vestido. Me agacho para coger los zapatos y noto que Albert aún seguía dormido. Ahogo otro suspiro lamentando la suerte que ahora Albert tendrá por mi culpa. Otra vez tendrá que vivir en la clandestinidad, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Lo siento Albert. Le digo muy bajito con ambos zapatos ya en mis manos y lista para irme.

Retrocedí un poco para darle un último beso que me dolió hasta lo más profundo y como si no fuera poco el hecho de irme en silencio, Albert me dio una sonrisa que me hizo sentir más culpable, luego como un bumerang de deseo, esas ganas inmensas que tenia de quedarme a su lado esperando que todo se descubra de una maldita vez me regresaron pero por enésima vez en esta noche entendí que esa no era la solución porque no solo no podía fallarle a mis madres sino que también no podía fallarle a Albert.

Él me dijo que confiara en él, no es así, entonces porque tengo que apresurar tanto las cosas, total lo que se tenga que saber se sabrá y ya.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente alejada de Albert dio un último vistazo a la vieja mansión Andrew que en la distancia se siguió alzando imponente ante mis ojos, amenazando con retener entre sus frías paredes lo que más amaba en la vida.

Me aferre al medallón de Albert y elevo los ojos al cielo todavía oscuro rogando para que todo salga bien.

Una brisa helada paso por mi lado en respuesta, elevando mi vestido y sacudiendo mi cabello, fue más de lo que esperaba aunque no sabía el significado tan fatídico de esa fría brisa.

Algo me decía que para que aquella mansión tan grande y solitaria no me pareciera tan siniestra yo debía pagar un alto precio pero muy dentro de mi sabía que por Albert yo lo pagaría con gusto.

Me llene de valor y bese el medallón que Albert me había regalado y me adentre al bosque, recordando que Annie siempre me había dicho que era una muchacha demasiado imprudente y tonta.

Muy bien Annie, creo que estoy empezando a creer que tenías razón.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

No sé exactamente en qué momento pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba pérdida y rodeada por un sinfín de árboles grandes y siniestros que más parecían gigantes espectros que solo estaban iluminados por la luz de la noche. También se podía oír el sonido de aves que eran desconocidas para mí.

Quise seguir caminando pero el pánico me lo impidió cuando por accidente pise una rama seca y esta sonó, haciendo que alguien o algo se moviera entre la hierba muy estrepitosamente. No le quise prestar atención y le eche la culpa a mi nerviosismo, caminé unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo. Me pare un momento y quise ubicarme pero era inútil, el cielo seguía oscuro y no recordaba ningún rio en mi camino al hogar.

Me maldije por ser tan tonta y confiar en un gallo viejo que seguro por el cansancio de la edad ya andaba confundiendo las horas y cantaba o bien tarde o bien temprano ¡Maldito gallo mañanero!

Después de escuchar como algo otra vez se movía muy cerca de mí me di la vuelta para regresar a la mansión pero súbitamente me taparon la boca por detrás y me jalaron con tanta fuerza que fui a dar contra un árbol.

Me quedé inmóvil en el suelo, con un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por mi frente pero eso no me detuvo para querer huir así que conté hasta tres para levantarme y correr pero antes de que lo haga sentí como otra vez tiraron de mí arrastrándome hacia el fondo del bosque.

Sentía como me latía el corazón y como alguien estaba sobre mi apretándome el cuello mientras pataleaba para zafarme pero sea lo que sea era demasiado fuerte para mí.

Me soltó solo un poco para atrapar mis manos sobre mi cabeza y con la otra me volvió a cubrir la boca. Me dolía la cara porque me estaban apretando muy fuerte. Una vez más hice el intento de zafarme pero era en vano, estaba demasiado débil y casi ni podía respirar porque mi atacante está sentado sobre mí abdomen.

De alguna manera mi vestido se elevó y note cada vez más cerca el aliento de mi agresor. El pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo imaginando lo peor, hice un último esfuerzo para gritar, cuando sentí su respiración sobre mi cara, cerré los ojos y mentalmente me prepare para lo que vendría.

Imagine mi casa, a la señorita Ponny con su cálida sonrisa, a la hermana María regañándome, a los niños del hogar sonriendo, a Albert…Mi Albert… ¡Lo siento mi amor!

—Dame todo el dinero que tengas ¡Rápido! —Y justo cuando pensé que estaba perdida oí la voz desesperada de mi agresor que me pedía dinero.

Aun perpleja por lo que estaba pasando no le pude responder nada. Es más creo que por el susto hasta me olvide de cómo articular una palabra.

—Acaso no me oyes. Te dije que me dieras todo lo que tenías. Vamos, puedo ver que eres una chica rica por tu forma de vestir.

Ahí va el asunto y Annie otra vez metida en eso. Lo supe desde el principio cuando me lo regalo porque de alguna manera intuía que este vestido blanco con flores amarillas solo me traería problemas.

Finalmente el día ya estaba aclarándose y aunque un poco opaco ya podía ver el rostro de la persona que estaba sobre mí. Se notaba que todavía era demasiado joven aunque con mucha tristeza en los ojos.

— ¡Vamos! — Dio otro grito con mucha exigencia.

— ¡No tengo!— Le contesté también gritando. Como que no me quede callada, en la próxima no dudara en matarme.

Aprovechando que se pasó las manos por su cabello con mucho nerviosismo eleve la rodilla con disimulo y se lo enterré entre las piernas justo en ese lugar donde solo los hombres saben cómo duele.

El chico lanzo un aullido feroz de dolor y se hizo a un lado y yo en vez de salir corriendo me le quede viendo como tonta.

¡Ay Candy! Si Albert se queda viudo antes de casarse será solo por tu culpa.

Pero aunque sea una locura algo me decía que ese muchacho no era malo.

—Dame dinero…necesito…—Y mientras se tocaba ahí con mucho dolor me seguía extendiendo la mano. Intente darme la vuelta pero no pude irme. Lo seguí viendo y por la manera como estaba vestido no parecía un asesino ni mucho menos un vagabundo.

— Te dije que no tengo—Le contesté muy secamente tocando el lugar donde me golpee la cabeza. Había sangre en mi mano y retrocedí un poco mientras él se iba incorporando con mucha dificultad— ¿Mira lo que me hiciste?

—Logan…—Oí otra voz pero muy débil cerca de donde estábamos —No, no lo hagas.

Quise saber de dónde provenía la voz pero en menos de un segundo ese tal Logan me tenía atrapada pero esta vez por el cuello y con las manos justo en mi medallón.

—Si no tienes dinero entonces esto servirá para pagar al maldito médico — ¿Medico? — Entonces es un medico lo que estaba buscando este chico.

Volvimos a forcejear una vez más y apenas alcance a decirle algo cuando me volvió a tirar al suelo —Yo… Soy enfermera…Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

— ¿Qué?— Me miro con mucha desconfianza y después de pensarlo mucho me soltó. Me ayuda a ponerme de pie pero antes me lanzo una fuerte amenaza—Si intentas huir te prometo que te seguiré, te alcanzare y luego te matare ahí mismo.

—No voy a escapar—Le dije acomodando mi vestido y corriendo tras de él, hacia donde estaba su amigo.

A solo unos cuantos pasos de nosotros se encontraba un joven moribundo recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca intenté no gritar por lo espantoso que se veía el muchacho. Su rostro estaba totalmente ensangrentado, con muchas cortaduras, no tenía zapatos y su ropa estaba sucia y hecha tiras, era como si lo hubieran arrastrado por todo el camino.

El otro chico seguía de pie esperando que diga o haga algo pero sinceramente no creía que hubiera mucho que hacer porque en verdad hasta sus signos vitales eran muy débiles.

— ¿Y?—Me pregunto molestándose al ver mi rostro de angustia— No te quedes ahí sin decir nada. Eres enfermera no, me lo acabas de decir.

—No me grites y tranquilízate que no fue mi culpa lo que le paso a tu amigo— A estas alturas yo también estaba alterada y no solo porque casi me mata si no porque por primera vez en mi vida estaba dudando de mis capacidades como enfermera—Tiene el pulso débil pero aun así tu amigo está luchando con todo.

Se dio la vuelta y respiro aliviado. Después se agacho a mi lado y tomo la mano de su amigo quebrándose en lágrimas.

—Vez Noah te lo dije… Te prometí que te pondrías bien —Su voz también se quebró —Te tienes que poner bien o si no te juro que le prenderé fuego a esa maldita mansión con Eliza y Elroy adentro para que mueran de una maldita vez pero como lo que son, unas malditas brujas — Apretó los puños que también estaban llenos de sangre y yo me tense del susto— ¡Te maldigo Elroy Andrew!

Al escuchar sus nombres me retorcí de miedo como si en verdad estuvieran hablando de dos demonios peligrosos. Quise decirle algo pero preferí mantenerme callada, total lo único que iba a conseguir era que me mate a mi también solo por conocerlas o peor aún cumplir con su amenaza y prenderle fuego a la casa con Albert adentro.

No, definitivamente no era momento de dudar y mucho menos de hablar de más. De alguna manera este chico Noah debía ponerse bien o todos lo lamentaríamos.

—Sabes no es bueno que maldigas de esa manera y más cuando tú amigo aún sigue con vida.

—Mejor no opines si no sabes cómo son esas mujeres.

—Claro que lo se…—Y ante la mirada de asombro del muchacho enseguida me quede callada. Yo y mi gran boca, cuando aprenderé a mantenerla cerrada—…No me veas así y mejor ve a traer un poco de agua. Mira como tiene la boca, además la necesitaremos para lavar sus heridas.

— ¿Pero de verdad se pondrá bien?

—Por supuesto, si pudo aguantar semejante paliza seguro que podrá aguantar cualquier cosa —No sé por qué le di una sonrisa de confianza, pero lo hice— No te quedes ahí mirándome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Apresúrate que luego será demasiado tarde para llevarlo al médico.

—Pero no tengo dinero y ningún médico de aquí querrá atender a una persona que es pobre— En su voz se podía oír el dolor de la pobreza y la indiferencia. Nadie tenía derecho de menospreciar a los demás solo por el hecho de ser pobre y más de negarle una ayuda humanitaria.

A veces me pegunto que es lo que piensa un medico cuando hace el juramento hipocrático. Digo si se supone que este se rige por principios éticos bastante antiguos entonces porque los médicos de ahora se empecinan tanto en romperlos y buscar solo su benéfico. Pero teniendo en cuenta que la sociedad en la que vivimos es tan hipócrita no me sorprende mucho que los doctores sean tan deshonestos pero afortunadamente no todos lo eran y aunque pocos si existían médicos con convicción en su profesión y yo conocía a uno. El doctor Martin de la Clínica Feliz.

—Tranquilo te dije que te ayudaría y eso es lo que hare— Le di una palmada en la espalda y le volví a sonreír— Iremos a la clínica feliz del doctor Martin. Ahí la gente se cura gratis — Pensé que se enojaría por mi atrevimiento pero en cambio se limitó a sonreírme y vaya que tenía una sonrisa encantadora que hasta hizo que me ruborizara—…Ahora ve a conseguir agua.

De un morral que estaba a un lado el muchacho sacó una jarra abollada de metal y fue corriendo hacia un pequeño riachuelo. Me tuve que inclinar otra vez sobre el muchacho y comencé a palparle las costillas, creo que tenía algunas que estaban rotas y no me equivoque, tenía como una cinco o seis costillas fracturadas tal vez por eso respiraba con dificultad.

—Eres un ángel…—Me pregunto el otro muchacho viéndome con el único ojo sano que tenía. El otro estaba totalmente inflamado y cerrado — Creo que estoy muerto.

Me causo gracia que alguien me diga algo así y más en una situación tan difícil.

—De ninguna manera. No soy ningún ángel ni tú estás muerto. Mi nombre es Candice White y voy a ayudarte— Seguí palpándole el cuerpo y cuando llegué a su brazo derecho este hizo una mueca de dolor. Como lo sospeche su brazo también estaba roto. No sé qué es lo que le habrá hecho a la señora Elroy y porque Eliza estaba involucrada pero viendo como lo dejaron debió ser algo grave— Te pondrás bien.

—Noah. Su nombre es Noah Landon Sullivan y es mi hermano. Yo soy Logan Owen Sullivan.

No sé en qué momento lo hizo pero de repente solo sentí su voz por detrás de mí oreja. Casi grito del susto pero me tuve que contener para no asustar a Noah.

— ¿Hermanos?— Con razón estaba tan alterado y me ataco con tanta agresividad y no lo culpo tal vez hasta yo hubiera actuado de la misma manera si la vida de Annie o Tom hubieran estado en peligro.

—Sí, es mi hermano menor y antes de que mi madre muriera le prometí que cuidaría de él.

Logan le dio de beber con mucho cuidado y noté como intentaba ser fuerte. Me dio mucha pena verlo así, tan joven joven y con tremendos problemas. Ya perdió a su madre y a hora tal vez tenga que perder a su hermano menor. Definitivamente pienso que a veces la vida es injusta con algunos, más específicamente con aquellos que somos inocentes. A mí me abandonaron en la nieve, tal vez con la idea de que muera congelada pero no lo hice y sin embargo cuando crecí tampoco las cosas fueron fáciles de no ser que hubo gente buena que de alguna manera me ayudó.

Y eso es lo que hare con estos jóvenes, los ayudare pase lo que pase porque yo sé cómo es vivir en la indiferencia. No dejare que Noah muera o que Logan se quede solo ¡No lo hare!

Para nuestra suerte el día se aclaró más y ahora si estaba más que convencida de lo que debía hacer.

—Date la vuelta Logan y no veas.

— ¿Qué? —El me respondió frunciendo el ceño pero como no había tiempo para contestar preguntas tontas abrí el cierre de mi vestido y me lo quite en frente de Logan y de Noah que me sonreía con mucha ternura.

— ¿Pero que se supone que estás haciendo?

—Ayudarte—Me quede solo con el enagua del vestido y enseguida comencé a romperlo—Te dije que te ayudaría, no, pues yo nunca miento—Perdóname Annie pero en verdad que este muchacho lo necesita—Ve por algunas ramas duras, que mientras tanto yo usare las tiras de este vestido para cubrirle las heridas a tu hermano.

—Yo…—Logan comenzó a tartamudear.

— ¡Logan! ¡Ya!… Tenemos que inmovilizar sus fracturas.

—Está bien— Logan salió corriendo en tanto yo me agachaba para limpiarle la cara con mucho cuidado.

—Lo siento mucho— Me contestó con un tono de voz que casi me hizo llorar. Era como si se hubiese estado despidiendo.

—No te preocupes Noah estoy segura que cuando te recuperes me podrás comprar otro vestido —Tuve que respirar hondo porque el frio de la mañana estaba comenzando a molestarme.

—Logan no es malo—Hizo que me acercara más a su rostro para que me hablara al oído— Es solo que estaba intentando ayudarme.

—Lo sé Noah—Le respondí limpiando la sangre de sus manos— Claro que lo sé.

— ¿Tienes hermanos…?

—Candice White pero dime Candy— Terminé de vendarle las manos y fui retirando la sucia bufanda que estaba cubriendo su cuello y una vez más me sorprendí por la crueldad de la señora Elroy porque Noah tenía el cuello totalmente marcado como si encima de golpearlo hasta fracturarle las costillas lo hubieran querido estrangular.

—… Si tengo hermanos—Le respondí ocultando mi nerviosismo.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes Candy?

—Como unos veinte o creo que son más.

— ¿Veinte?

—Así es Noah. Es que soy huérfana y como crecí en un orfanato pues ahí todos nos consideramos familia—Hice una pausa retirando un mechón de su frente—Claro hay dos personas con las cuales crecí que en verdad considero como mis hermanos. Tom que vendría a ser como mi hermano mayor y Annie quien sería como mi hermana gemela. Aunque por el color de nuestros cabellos nadie creería que somos hermanas. Bueno el punto es que a ambas nos abandonaron el mismo día y por eso la quiero mucho. Te prometo que cuando te recuperes te llevare a que los conozcas. Tom es dueño de un rancho y Annie está punto de casarse con…—Me mordí la lengua antes de mencionar a Archie—Tienes que conocer a mi familia Noah.

—Gracias— Agrego muy levemente, tocando mi mano con mucho cuidado y soltándolo mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No te rindas Noah, no lo hagas… Piensa en cómo se sentiría tu hermano si mueres ahora, que le dirá a tu mama cuando la vuelva a ver. Como le dirá que no te pudo cuidar —Volví a tomar la mano de Noah y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer una tras otra.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Me pregunto Logan alarmado, tirando al suelo un montón de ramas.

—Ya no podemos seguir esperando Logan. Hay que llevarlo donde el doctor Martin— Bese la frente de Noah y me puse de pie—Ayúdame a romper estas ramas, vamos a inmovilizarle las fracturas ¡Deprisa!

En aquel momento ni siquiera me importo el frio atroz de la mañana, que de vez en cuando los tirantes de mi enagua se me vinieran abajo o que mis pechos se movieran agitadamente con cada paso que daba. No me importaba nada, tan solo me importaba salvar a Noah.

Después de que hicimos hasta lo imposible para que sus fracturas nos dejaran seguir hicimos que Noah se apoye en nosotros e iniciamos la caminata. El sol ya se podía notar en lo alto así como la calidez de sus rayos. Ladee la cabeza y vi el rostro de Logan que estaba sombrío así que rece con todas mis fuerzas para que Noah pudiera resistir o para que alguien nos ayude. También rece para que nadie me viera llegar en ese estado al pueblo porque seguro que después tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, en especial a Albert.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

 **De camino al hogar de Ponny**

—Le aseguro señora Brody que no se arrepentirá de nada. El hogar es un lugar bastante tranquilo y nuestros niños son muy educados.

No sé qué más me molestaba si el estrepitoso ruido que hace la carreta al pasar por este suelo tan pedroso o los halagos que me hacia esta monja ridícula que no paraba de hablar de lo patético que pude llegar a ser un hogar de huérfanos.

La verdad si no fuera porque los necesitaba para concretar mi plan, me importaría un poco lo que les suceda a esos niños. Es más creo que si los dejara morir ahora les haría un gran favor porque no saben las cosas feas que les depara la vida.

Si sabré yo que el mundo de los adultos es en verdad un maldito basurero.

—Disculpe…Dijo algo Señora Brody…

—No. No dije nada hermana María— Ambas nos retamos con la mirada y vaya que se notaba que yo tampoco le agradaba a la monja pero como necesita mi ayuda debía aguantarse y soportar mi presencia—Un dólar diario por cada niño. En una semana nos ahorraríamos como siete dólares. Es así como se reducirían gastos hermana — Intente no ver el rostro enfadado de la monja pero tampoco pude ocultar mi risa de satisfacción. Max mi empleado de confianza que estaba a mi lado también lo hizo pero tuvo que voltear el rostro hacia la ventana para que la monja no termine por enfadarse más y rompa el trato. No es que la monja tenga otras opciones y sospecho que la mía es la única pero se nota que esta monja es bastante orgullosa.

—No solo es cuestión de dinero señora Brody. Esos niños son nuestra familia, no podemos abandonarlos así por así.

—Lo entiendo hermana María y por eso justo vine a inspeccionar personalmente el lugar del cual yo será benefactora.

Y otra vez la carreta hizo un movimiento torpe que nos sacudió a todos. Molesta me arregle el sombrero y al ver por la ventana observe que ya estábamos llegando a un camino de árboles grandes y espesa hierba verde. El aire de repente se cargó de un aroma a flores, madera y tierra fresca. Me acorde entonces de mi casa, del lugar donde había crecido, de mi familia, de Escocia. Pero todo se desmorono cuando oí como la monja me señala una casa a lo lejos, oculta entre los árboles.

—Por allá esta la mansión de la familia Andrew— Al ver esa casa sin querer me puse tensa apretando los puños en mi vestido con mucha rabia, pensando en una sola cosa ¡Mi venganza! Y en la maldita de Elroy rogando piedad —Detrás de esa mansión esta la colina de Ponny y subiendo hacia arriba está el hogar.

Creo que mi repentino silencio espanto a la monja porque ahora me veía con mucha preocupación.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señora Brody? De repente palideció.

—Está bien hermana. Es solo el cambio de ambiente —Respondio Max por mí— El clima frio de Michigan es un problema para las personas que venimos de zonas tan cálidas como Chicago.

Creo que saber eso debió tranquilizarla un poco por eso me dejo en paz.

Mejor para ella porque el odio que le siento a esa familia es tan grande que ni siquiera yo misma lo puedo controlar.

¡Maldita Elroy Andrew! ¡Mil veces maldita! Y muchas veces más la maldije en mi mente.

El resto del camino lo recorrimos en total silencio. Nadie dijo nada más, incluso la monja no volvió mencionar el maldito hogar de Ponny, aunque tal vez si lo hizo solo que yo ni cuenta me di porque en mi mente solo estaba mi venganza. Una venganza que había esperado por más de treinta años.


	6. Celos

_**6**_

 _ **Celos**_

 **Lakewood 1920**

La luz del sol chocaba contra mi rostro de manera brusca.

—William despierta ya es tarde— Reconocí la voz de George que me hablaba fingiendo pesar —Hoy es 7 de mayo y ya tenemos que presentar el informe final al consejo.

— ¿7 de mayo? — Grite y tire las sabanas al suelo de un golpe violento intentando recordar— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Quién? —Me respondió George.

Intente tranquilizarme y poner en orden mis ideas.

No pude haber soñado todo porque en verdad la sentí tan real, tan mía.

George me seguía mirando extrañado mientras seguía dando vueltas por el cuarto hasta que vi una de mis camisas doblada sobre la cama. Corrí hacia ella y la tome para aspirar su aroma.

Lo sabía, todo fue real.

—Candy…Mi Candy… —Me lance hacia George y le di un abrazo muy efusivo.

— ¿Qué paso con la señorita Candy?

Mire a mi viejo amigo y con una mirada de felicidad le di las gracias porque de alguna manera el siempre me había apoyado en las decisiones que tomaba.

—Gracias George.

—Yo solo cumplo con la promesa que le hice a tu hermana y a partir de hoy si decides casarte con ella yo te apoyare.

— Yo…

— No William deja que termine— Se alejó un poco caminando hacia la ventana, observando con detenimiento las flores "Dulce Candy" que crecían en el jardín. Al verlo así de melancólico me recordó mucho a mi sobrino Anthony—Tenias razón cuando dijiste que fue mi cobardía la que impidió que Rosemary y yo fuéramos felices.

— Yo no te culpo de nada George.

—Pero yo si debo culparme porque no fui capaz de defender a la mujer que amaba —Se recostó sobre la pared mientras su sombrero le cubría los ojos— y cuando se casó con el capitán Brower creí que sería feliz.

—Lo hubiera sido si mi tía no hubiera interferido.

—No lo sé, tal vez tengas razón William pero al menos debí intentarlo y huir con ella.

Me pare a su lado recordando la mirada triste de mi hermana. Cuantas veces la vi llorar en su cuarto aferrada solo al recuerdo de un marido que siempre estuvo ausente y todo por culpa de mi tía Elroy.

— El padre de Anthony también lo intento solo que al igual que muchos el carácter de mi tía lo asusto.

—Me da gusto saber que al menos tu no tendrás que vivir con el recuerdo de la mujer que amaste —George elevo la mirada y me vio de frente. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la pena del silencioso dolor que por años había llevado consigo —Por eso esta mañana fui al mausoleo donde esta Rosemary y le hice una promesa porque si no yo no pude ser feliz al menos quiero que tú lo seas.

—…

No me dejo decir nada más y solo volvió a ser el mismo George serio y triste que de costumbre aunque a decir verdad George no siempre fue así, solo que desde que murió Anthony se había vuelto frio y distante. Supongo que debió ser la pena de perder el último recuerdo de la mujer que amaba

— ¿Qué pasa William?

— No nada, George. Es mejor bajar antes de que mi tía suba y empiece a gritarnos.

—Sí.

Cuando estuve listo y de camino hacia el comedor George en todo momento me recordaba lo inteligente y calmado que me debía mostrar ante mi tía y mis sobrinos porque no solo Eliza estaba en la casa si no también su hermano Neil. George dijo que no me convenía tener un enfrentamiento más con mi tía porque ella era de las mujeres que te atacaban cuando menos te lo esperabas

—Si quieres un consejo William, yo te sugeriría que por el momento no hagas nada. Deja que esos dos muchachos estén aquí distrayendo a la señora Elroy.

—Y no solo detrayéndola, sino también hablando mal de Candy.

—Y que te sorprende si ellos siempre le tuvieron envidia—Mi sonrisa se me esfumo de la cara—Y cuando se enteren que ustedes dos están juntos, imagínate que es lo que harán.

—Que lo intenten y esta vez no solo los desterraré si no que hare cosas peores.

— William cálmate, no estás pensando con la cabeza.

—Cómo quieres que me calme si ellos… Neil— Me pare en seco y me acorde de la vez que Neil intento poner sus sucias manos sobre ella —Ellos lo único que hicieron fue hacerle daño.

—Ya te dije que estas en una difícil situación—George se puso en frente de mí y me obligó a que lo viera a los ojos— Debes ser inteligente si quieres que la señorita Candice sea tu esposa.

—Pero…

—Escúchame William. Conoces de sobra a tu tía como para saber que no solo te pondrá en contra del consejo si no que esperara hasta la menor provocación para desquitarse con la señorita Candice.

Me detuve a pensar en las palabras de George. Tenía razón, si quería ganar una oportunidad con el consejo entonces mi tía debía estar distraída pero sobretodo calmada

—Está bien George, te hare caso.

— Muy bien, entonces sigamos.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

 **Clínica feliz**

— ¿Cómo esta doctor? ¿Se recuperara? —Le pregunte respirando pesadamente. Sin embargo el doctor Martin se mostró más sereno que de costumbre lo cual me molesto igual que a Logan que no ser porque era doctor, le hubiera dado un buen puñete en la cara.

—Y te llamas enfermera. Acaso no te enseñe a conservar la calma en frente los pacientes—Me respondió acercándose hacia la herida de mi cabeza.

— ¡Au! — Le dije apartándole la mano— Noah se pondrá bien ¿Verdad?

—Lo hará. Tiene algunos huesos rotos, hematomas por todas partes pero sobrevivirá. Es un muchacho muy fuerte—Me respondió tomando asiento en su escritorio— Aunque francamente me preocupa más la herida que tienes en la cabeza y esos moretones en los brazos. Dime algo Candy, acaso tú tienes algo que ver en esto.

Me puse nerviosa viendo de vez en cuando a Logan que me veía muy apenado y tenso.

El doctor me seguía viendo esperando una respuesta creíble y mientras intentaba formular una que no involucrara a Albert, su cuarto y hasta a ese gallo viejo, seguía callada y con la vista en el suelo.

—Yo…— Y volví a mirar a Logan— Anoche salí con las chicas y me puse mal—Ciertamente podía sentir como me temblaban las piernas y como mi corazón latía. Parecía una pequeña niña aprendiendo a mentir— Intente irme pero me perdí en el bosque. Me caí a un barranco y al intentar salvarme su hermano también lo hizo.

— ¿Y qué le paso a tu vestido?

— ¿Mi vestido? —Baje la vista otra vez hacia mi cuerpo y me lo tape con los brazos. El doctor seguía serio, parecía que no me estaba creyendo nada— El vestido pues… Como me caí al barranco ahí abajo había un rio y… por eso me lo tuve que sacar.

— ¿En serio? —El doctor me dio una mirada de desaprobación con los ojos y luego lo hizo con Logan— Porque será que no te creo nada.

—Po…Porque le mentiría doctor Martin—Le hice una seña con la cara a Logan para que pueda decir algo— ¿No es así Logan?

—Si… Así fue.

—Eso me parece muy extraño—Y lo siguiente que hizo fue soltar una carcajada que me puso los pelos de punta—Pero en fin que puedo hacer yo ante la primavera de la juventud que impulsa a las jovencitas lindas como tú a actuar como locas inconscientes.

— ¿Qué dijo?—El doctor se levantó y me alcanzo una bata blanca para que me pueda cubrir con ella —No, no es lo que usted se imagina.

— Tranquila Candy no te estoy acusando de nada es solo que…—Volvió a ver a Logan pero esta vez de pies a cabeza— Creí que el que te gustaba era Albert.

Me sonroje y sentí como si fuera una tetera caliente echando humo por todo lado. Acaso tenía una frase en la frente que decía "Estoy enamorada de Albert"

— ¿Yo? Como cree— Me aclare la voz como pude— Logan y yo no tenemos nada que ver, es más recién no conocimos esta mañana.

—Bueno, creo que los jóvenes de ahora están demasiado apresurados, que ni bien se ven una vez y ya sé que quedan enamorados—Guardo silencio y se dirigió a Logan que estaba muy pensativo—Tu hermano estará bien…

—Logan. Su nombre es Logan Owen Sullivan y… —Ambos hombres se voltearon a verme con sorpresa ante mi repentina interrupción. Yo me di la vuelta regañándome por mi impertinencia.

—Gracias por el dato enfermera White—El doctor volvió a soltar otra carcajada de burla—Muy bien Logan. Tu hermano tiene varias fracturas, su ojo derecho quedo afectado pero no lo perderá afortunadamente y las heridas de su rostro sanaran con el tiempo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir doctor?

—Que tu hermano tuvo mucha suerte y que se pondrá bien siempre y cuando se quede unos días más aquí en el hospital.

—Gracias doctor—Logan y yo respiramos aliviados.

—Tengo que decir que tu hermano es un joven con muchas ganas de vivir porque en mi vida había visto que alguien luchara como lo hizo el— Me acerque a Logan y le tome la mano. El me la apretó con mucha firmeza—Prácticamente llego aquí casi muerto pero de alguna manera saco las fuerza necesarias para seguir viviendo.

—Doctor será que lo puedo ver ahora…

—Francamente es mejor que no porque esta sedado pero si gustas puedes pasar.

—Se lo agradezco mucho doctor—Logan no me soltó hasta que me beso en la mano y salió por la puerta que daba al cuarto donde estaba Noah.

Me quede viendo cómo se cerraba la puerta delante de nosotros. No sé porque pero una especie de tristeza me inundo cuando él se fue.

—Pobres muchachos seguramente debieron sufrir mucho— El doctor Martin carraspeo cerca de mi oído.

—Si yo fuera tu mejor me inventaba otra escusa porque sinceramente nadie te va a creer el cuento de la chica perdida en el boque.

— ¿Qué? —Pegue un salto en medio del consultorio.

—Candy fue cierto todo lo que me dijiste.

Vi los ojos del doctor y en verdad que le quise decir todo pero ni yo sabía nada. No sabía que es lo que le habían hecho a la señora Elroy para que actuara de esa manera. Además Logan había confiado en mí y no podía delatarlo de esa manera.

—Candy no te estoy culpando de nada es solo que me parece que estas encubriendo a estos muchachos—No le respondí nada y el doctor solo se resignó—Bueno sé que ahora no me lo dirás y lo entiendo. Ahora ve a casa a cambiarte antes de que les dé algo a los demás pacientes por verte así.

Me miré de pies a cabeza y que vi francamente no me gustó porque para empezar mi pelo estaba revuelto, mi maquillaje corrido y ni que decir de mi ropa, estaba prácticamente desnuda porque como el enagua era demasiado delgado todo se me veía.

—Si…volveré en cuanto pueda y se lo diré todo doctor Martin. Solo que no le diga a nadie que estos dos chicos están aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por favor, confíe en mí.

El doctor tuvo que confiar en mí y tan solo asintió cansado.

Luego de despedirme del doctor salí en dirección al hogar, esperando las duras regañinas de la hermana María que seguro no serían las más amables.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Después de haber caminado una buena distancia y con el sol sobre mis hombros me detuve de golpe cuando en la entrada de mi casa vi algo. Una carreta y el automóvil de Albert.

Tuve una lucha interna entre entrar en la casa o quedarme afuera pero sabía que Albert no se movería de ahí hasta no verme y que me iría peor con la hermana María si no llegaba justo ahora. Pero no sabía qué hacer, como explicar que casi me matan en medio del boque por culpa de la señora Elroy y que estuve con Albert. Tal vez sería más fácil si solo fuera Albert pero con todos adentro como que me sentiría incomoda dar una buena explicación.

Me arme de valor y camine hacia la entrada luego toque muy bajito, cuando Annie abrió la puerta para mi sorpresa no solo estaban Albert, la hermana María y señorita Ponny en la sala, sino que también había dos personas desconocidas más a su lado tomando el té.

Sinceramente no me fije en los demás ni en lo que pensaran de mí al verme así. Solo me importo la expresión de Albert que al parecer no estaba contento porque aunque traía sus gafas oscuras sus mejillas estaban rojas y su semblante daba miedo.

Baje la cabeza y tuve que pasar totalmente avergonzada. Albert me seguía viendo apretándose las manos y respirando fuerte.

—Pero Candice… —La hermana María me vio con horror y casi suelta la taza que estaba sosteniendo— ¿Que te paso? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba caminando por el bosque esta mañana… y de repente vi aun muchacho mal herido que necesitaba ayuda y tuve que quitarme el vestido para hacer unas vendas—A estas alturas lo único que me quedaba era decir la verdad porque como lo dijo el doctor Martin nadie me iba a creer el cuento de la chica perdida en el bosque.

— ¿Estás bien?—Albert se acercó a mí cubriéndome con su abrigo y atrayéndome con disimulo hacia su pecho. Su calor corporal era tan agradable.

—En verdad señorita Ponny… Deben creerme—Albert hizo que tomara asiento mientras me revisaba la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

—Tenemos que ir donde el médico, está herida no se ve bien.

—Albert estoy bien—Él se quitó los lentes y note que su mirada estaba apagada. No era la misma de anoche, seguramente algo malo le paso o algo malo le dijeron por ahi.

Intente acariciar su rostro pero Annie nos interrumpió llevándome fuera de la sala.

—Ven Candy tienes que bañarte y ponerte algo de ropa limpia.

—Pero…

—Candice luego debes volver aquí porque tienes muchas cosas que explicar— La Hermana María sonaba molesta mientras la señorita Ponny solo asentía con la mirada y Albert ni siquiera se molestó en verme.

—Está bien Hermana María, estaré aquí en un momento.


	7. Los hermanos Sullivan

**7**

 **Los hermanos Sullivan**

 **Lakewood 1920**

—No fuiste demasiado cruel con el tío William.

—No, el necesitaba saber la verdad— Eliza se removió en su lugar riendo complacida por lo que le dije esta mañana a su tío. De que habían visto a su querida huérfana paseándose por el pueblo con dos hombres y casi desnuda—Y como esa huérfana sigue siendo su hija adoptiva pues está en todo su derecho de saber todo lo que tenga que ver con esa chica vulgar.

—Lo supe esta mañana, Neil me lo dijo—Al ver a Eliza tan feliz me pregunte si es que esta niña algún día podrá sentir compasión por alguien. Lo digo porque anoche casi arma tremendo drama por ese miserable muerto de hambre que ahora que la veo así dudo si alguna vez sintió algo por ese chico—Creo que una de las empleadas con la que se acuesta se lo conto.

—Y tú viniste rápidamente donde mí y me lo dijiste—Da un largo sorbo a su taza y asiente con el descaro que solo yo podría tener.

—Sí, era mi deber.

Eliza se levantó de la mesita de té y toma asiento en el piano donde comenzó a interpretar algunas notas musicales.

—Sabes Eliza a mí me gustaría que un día te cases con un abogado o con un medico respetable.

—No, a mí no me gustan ni los médicos ni los abogados.

— ¿Te gustan un poco más humildes? —Eliza dejo de tocar y me fulmino con la mirada. Yo naturalmente no le hice caso y seguí fastidiándola como ella lo ha estado haciendo ultimadamente conmigo.

—No, no me gustan humildes, tan solo me gusta que los hombres que escojo sean buenos en la cama.

—Eres cínica Eliza.

—No tanto como tú, querida abuela Elroy.

—Hablas enserio o solo estas así porque me deshice de tu mascota favorita.

—No, es solo que a mí me juzgas por salir con chicos más humildes y a Neil le permites tener cuanta amante mugrosa le sea posible.

—Lo de Neil es distinto—Me puse de pie y camino pausadamente por el salón, contemplando el retrato de mis papas. Mi madre en verdad que era hermosa—Ambas sabemos que lo suyo es solo momentáneo y que sus aventuras amorosas no pasan de una noche.

— ¿Estas segura abuela?—Eliza volvió a tocar el piano esta vez entonando unas melodías más tristes y melancólicas.

—Sí, estoy segura.

—Bueno es tu decisión si quieres creer eso o no porque la verdad me da hasta flojera decirte que mi querido hermano sigue empecinado con que algún día la cándida y feliz huerfanita le haga caso.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque no solo tú puedes meterte en la vida ajena y rebuscarlo todo.

—Mira Eliza, si estas provocándome porque solo hice lo correcto alejando esa basura de tu vida pues déjame decirte que ni en mil vidas permitiría que esa huérfana se case con algún hombre de mi familia.

—Noah no tenía la culpa de nada—Eliza comenzó a hablar muy bajito pero con un tono bastante seco—Tu lo mataste.

—Eliza un día entenderás que tengo razón y que todo lo que hago es por tu bien.

Eliza no me hizo caso y de su bolso saco un cigarrillo el cual lo encendió, impregnando con su aroma toda la sala.

— ¡Dame eso! Te advertí que no me gustaba que fumes esta porquería— La tome por lo hombros y la obligue que entrara en razón— Ahora prepárate que seguramente tu tío no tardará en llegar. Quiero que veas su cara cuando nos diga que no quiere saber nada de esa bastarda.

—Pero en verdad tú crees que…

—El al ama y ante eso no podemos hacer nada pero de alguna manera haremos que ese amor que siente hacia ella se convierte en odio.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

—Mostrándole como son en verdad las mujeres de su clase.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

—Yo no hice nada malo Annie, en serio—Annie seguía callada y secándome el pelo.

—Bueno, si me vieras a mi llegar en esas condiciones que pensarías.

— ¿Qué sufriste un accidente?

—No, tonta—Cubrió la herida que tenía en la cabeza con una pequeña gasa—Pensaría todo menos eso, además nos es propio que una señorita que ande en tales condiciones.

—Pero esa es la verdad Annie.

—Está bien te creo pero lamentablemente ni las madres ni mucho menos Albert lo hicieron.

Acaso nada me puede salir bien o es que simplemente esta era otra señal del destino para decirme que Albert y yo no podíamos estar juntos.

—Ya estas. Ahora ve a la sala y por lo que más quieras en la vida se amable y cierra la boca que por si no te diste cuenta la señora que esta la lado de la hermana María es una importante inversionistas del hogar.

— ¿Qué? —Asome un poco la cabeza para ver a la mujer que miraba con mucha cautela a la hermana María, pero por más que busque no logre ver a Albert.

Será que se abra ido pensando otra cosa. Pero que tonta que soy porque no fui hablar con él en cuanto entre por esa puerta.

Me calce bien los zapatos y salí disparada a la sala.

— ¿Donde esta Albert?

—Candice no seas maleducada y saluda cordialmente—una señora bastante seria estaba sentada al lado de señorita Ponny— Esta es la señora Lexy Brody y vino exclusivamente para conocer el hogar.

—Como esta—Le extendí la mano y tuve un mal presentimiento en cuanto ella tomo la mía— Mucho gusto señora Brody, mi nombre es Candice White.

— ¿Con que usted es la famosa Candice White?

—Si así es pero no la entiendo—Retire la mano con mucha brusquedad y seguí buscando a Albert con la mirada.

—La hermana María dijo que usted era el alma del hogar y creo que no se equivocó.

—Bueno…—Intente dar una excusa para salir pero la señora Brody no me dejaba, es más creo que su curiosidad era mucha porque no dejaba de verme— Hermana María donde esta ¿Albert?

La hermana María me vio con mucha rabia y solo ladeo la cabeza para no seguir viéndome.

—Dijo que quería tomar un poco de aire y salió al patio—Para mi sorpresa la que me contestó fue la señora Lexy que seguía viéndome muy atenta.

—Iré a buscarlo—Salí de la casa hecha un ovillo y por más que busque a Albert no lo encontré ni en el patio, ni en ninguna otra parte del hogar. Roge con el corazón para que no se fuera y confié en mi intuición.

Corrí hasta la colina de Ponny y para mi suerte ahí estaba, sentado de espaldas y con la vista hacia el horizonte. Me le acerque sin hacer mucho ruido y lo abrase por detrás plantándole muchos besos en la mejillas pero él no me respondía, seguía callado.

— ¿Albert…estás enojado?

—Esta mañana cuando me desperté era el hombre más feliz del mundo pero cuando me dijeron que te habían visto entrar al pueblo acompañada de dos hombres me alarme mucho y yo…

Se deshizo de mi agarre y me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que lo viera a la cara.

—Pero ya dije lo que paso con mi vestido.

— ¿Segura? —Seguía viéndome a los ojos como queriendo saber si es que le estaba mintiendo.

—Sí. Si quieres hoy mismo vamos a la clínica feliz para que me creas.

—Está bien te voy a creer—Dejo de mirarme con desconfianza y sus ojos otra vez se llenaron de ese dulce brillo que tanto me gustaba. Otra vez volvía a ser mi Albert— Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no te pongas en peligro de esa manera ni mucho menos te vuelvas a quitar el vestido en frente de otros hombres.

Pensé que lo estaba diciendo en broma y cuando me reí, Albert me volvió a ver con los ojos muy, molesto.

—Ok, no lo volveré a hacer pero ya quita esa cara que me da miedo.

Me abrazo por la cintura y yo descanse la cabeza en su pecho. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado.

Albert estaba respirando muy suave luego cuando me levanto la cara y tomándome del mentón me dio un beso en los labios casi rozándolos. Estaba feliz porque con las manos estaba recorriendo mi nariz y creo que contando mis pecas. Luego sin que yo pudiera evitarlo me planto un beso que casi me deja sin aliento. Abrí los ojos lo más grande que pude, intentando separarme pero él no me dejo y me apretó con más fuerza hacia sus caderas.

—Albert…no…basta…

El no hizo el menor intento por moverse, es más una de sus manso bajo hacia mi muslo. Me asusté mucho por verlo tan descontrolado.

—Perdóname…—Me dijo jadeando y aun aturdido como si por un momento algo se le hubiera metido al cuerpo. Yo estaba en estado de shock por tremendo beso—Lo siento pero yo solo quiero que estés conmigo.

— ¿Acaso no lo estoy? —Ahora era yo la que se estaba comenzado a enojar.

—Si…lo siento. Soy un estúpido—Albert comenzó a tartamudear—Es que no sé qué me pasa.

Entrelace mis manos con los de él y ambos nos pusimos de pie.

—Te entiendo pero debes confiar en mí porque te amo.

—Sé que me amas pero es que cuando me dijeron que te vieron con otros hombres yo sentí muchos celos.

Albert no era diferente de los demás hombres, eso hoy lo comprobé.

Sentir celos no era malo, lo malo era no saber controlarlos y ahora que estaba conociendo esa parte de su carácter, sabía que Albert y yo no solo íbamos a luchar contra su familia sino también contra sus celos, que si no los controlaba se volverían en un problema para nosotros.

—Pero promete que confiaras en mí, por favor.

—Está bien.

—Te amo Albert, no sabes cuánto—Me puse delante de Albert para que el me abrazara por detrás y el comenzó a hundir su cara en mi cuello. Me puse tensa porque tenerlo así me causaba muchas cosquillas pero sobretodo nerviosismo. Después me acorde de algo muy importante— La señora Ponny me dio algo para ti—Gire rápidamente la cabeza para acordarme de donde había puesto la carta.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Si definitivamente el volvía a ser el mismo Albert de siempre.

Me quede en blanco intentando recordar dónde diablos había dejado la carta que la señorita Ponny me había dado.

—Una carta, pero seguramente se me cayó cuando me quite el vestido—Otra vez el rostro de Albert se oscureció de rabia— Te lo quería dar anoche pero se me olvido lo siento mucho Albert.

—Tranquila—Albert volvió a suspirar con resignación y me puso el cabello por detrás de la oreja— No te preocupes seguramente diga lo que diga esa carta debe ser algo bueno—Nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a caminar. Albert volvió a guardar silencio y eso me estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

Estos hombres sí que eran más complicados que las mujeres.

—Yo…

—Me gustaría pedirles permiso a tus madres para que este fin de semana me acompañes.

— ¿A dónde?

—A la mansión.

Su propuesta me tomo por sorpresa. Tanto drama para decirme eso pero lejos de todo yo aún no estaba preparada para ir a esa casa en calidad de invitada. No quería ver a la señora Elroy, aun no.

—No quiero ir Albert—Comencé a temblar por el miedo que me daba de ver a la señora Elroy otra vez ya que desde que funeral de Stear no había ido—Tu tía estará ahí y yo…

—Esa también es mi casa y si queremos estar juntos pues de una vez tienen que acostumbrarse a tu presencia.

Me abrazo con cariño pero ni sus abrazos pudieron calmar mis temores pero en algo tenía razón. Si queríamos estar juntos yo debía estas a su lado.

Apretando mi corazón tuve que aceptar rogando para que todo salga bien.

—Está bien, te acompañare este fin de semana.

Albert se alegró tanto que me elevo por los cielos pero yo la verdad no lo estaba disfrutando. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

 **(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

—No sabía que en este país los hijos se podían enamorar de sus padres.

—No es su hija, tonto. La adopto porque la maldita de Elroy la quería enviar lejos a otro país.

—Esa mujer es muy mala.

—No te imaginas cuánto, Max pero esta chica es la pieza fundamental de nuestro plan.

— ¿Qué?

Ya estábamos a medio camino con dirección a nuestro hotel. La verdad la visita al orfanato fue demasiado productivo tanto que no solo accedí a ayudar a la monja si no que también me comprometí para que pudieran refaccionar el hogar, claro que algún beneficio sacaría de eso.

A lo lejos pude divisar la mansión Andrew y a diferencia de la primera vez que la vi esta vez no me causo ningún tipo malestar si no que al contrario me causo placer el solo imaginarla hundida en la profunda bancarrota.

—La debilidad de todo hombre es una mujer y si usamos el amor que William Andrew le tiene a esa chica pues entonces habremos ganado. Imagínate lo triste que seria que otra vez los negocios Andrew se vinieran abajo porque el presidente está decepcionado porque perdió al amor de su vida.

— ¿No entiendo?

—Hubo una época en la que la familia Andrew casi lo pierde todo porque el padre de ese muchacho enviudo joven y dejo todos los negocios tirados por ahí.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Recuerdo que todos los periódicos hablaban de eso. De no ser por el consejo que intervino en ese momento estoy segura que la familia Andrew se hubiera quedado sin un peso.

—Pero aun así no entiendo como esta chica nos ayudaría con nuestra venganza.

—Max, a veces me sorprende mucho que seas mi mano derecha—Suspire profundo y lo vi sonriente—Me contaron algo sobre esa chica y si no me equivoco, ella también de debe odiar a Elroy y sin le damos un pequeño empujoncito, esa muchacha será quien se encargue de arruinar a la familia Andrew.

—Y supongo que ese empujoncito se lo darás tú.

—Yo solo quiero hacer justicia, Max. Esa mujer llorara lágrimas de sangre por lo que hizo.

—Pero no crees que a veces a la injusticia se le paga con justicia

— ¡No! A la injusticia se le paga con justicia y eso es lo que haremos nosotros, justicia por aquellos a quienes esa maldita, lastimo.

—Pero no te has puesto pensar que esos dos chicos son inocentes de todo.

—Lo son, claro que lo son—La carreta volvió a girar bruscamente—pero como en cualquier guerra siempre hay bajas, ganadores y vencidos.


	8. Tomas Steven Y Patricia O'Brian

**_8_**

 ** _TOMAS STEVEN Y PATRICIA O'BRIAN_**

 ** _Lakewood 1920_**

Estaba sentada al otro lado del rio observando en total calma todo lo que me rodeaba, sintiendo con los pies descalzos la hierba fresca, intentando encontrarle un significado a la vida.

Francamente desde hace mucho que me había resignado a vivir como si estuviera muerta pero estos pequeños momentos de libertad, que seguramente hubieran sido considerados como vulgaridades por mi madre, me vuelven a la vida otra vez.

Respire hondo y mis pulmones se llenaron de toda la vitalidad de este pequeño pueblo que era demasiado tranquilo, justo lo que ahora necesitaba. Claro que eso a mi familia no le importaba porque en cuanto les dije que había encontrado empleo como maestra en un pueblo, ellos estallaron de rabia y me dijeron que si en seis meses no volvía seria como si nunca hubiera existido para ellos.

Era curioso que lo mencionen porque así era exactamente como me habían tratado siempre, como si no existiera.

Mi madre una de las mujeres más hermosas de la sociedad actual no soportaba verme y mi padre era peor porque desde pequeña me había mantenido encerrada en un colegio lujoso, como si tenerme de hija fuera una vergüenza.

No lo culpo porque para ser una de las niñas más ricas de la región me faltaba carácter y mi aspecto físico no ayudaba mucho. Grandes mejillas, ojos azules pero saltones, caderas anchas y piernas regordetas.

Sin duda nunca sería considerada una belleza, ni por padres ni por nadie.

No me daba pena admitir que siempre me sentí inferior a los demás, una marginada como pocas pero es que tampoco nadie había dicho algo bueno de mí. Bueno si hubo una persona que vio más allá de todo. Alguien a la cual una vez traicione pero que igual siguió derramando lagrimas por mí porque aún me consideraba su amiga. Esa pecosa no solo me saco de ese frio infierno de la soledad sino que también me ofreció a sus amigos y a su familia.

Recordando eso levante la mirada hacia el cielo y esa punzada de dolor que desde hace tiempo no me deja en paz, estaba creciendo en mi pecho, amenazando con desbordar mis lágrimas.

No sé cuánto tiempo tendré que soportar más esta situación, sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de vivir así.

Tuve que agachar la cabeza y apretar la mandíbula para que las malditas lágrimas no salieran. Removí con nerviosismo las muñequeras de mis manos y vi las pulseras de tela que cubrían las cicatrices de los cortes que me hice aquella vez, cuando creí que al perder a Stear me volvía a quedar sola y como no quería sentirme así, fue que había decidido que vivir no valía la pena.

El doctor dijo que las cicatrices desaparecerían con el tiempo pero se olvidó decirme que había cicatrices que nunca sanaban, como las de mi alma. Esas sí que dolían mucho porque eran muy profundas y dolían como la primera vez.

Reprimí una risa de fastidio recordando la cara de mis padres cuando desperté esa tarde en el hospital. No sé porque no me sorprendió verlos tan fríos e indiferentes pero cuando dijeron que se iban de viaje y que no podían posponerla fue cuando terminaron de matarme por dentro. Aquella vez me sentí totalmente devastada.

Si no hubiera sido por Annie y Archie que todo el tiempo se preocuparon por mí no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo. Seguramente me hubiera vuelto a cortar las venas una y otra vez hasta poder conseguir mi objetivo.

Recuerdo que mis padres ni siquiera llamaron para preguntarme como estaba o que su viaje duraría más ocho meses.

Malditos egoístas, no me arrepiento de haber dejado su casa ni mucho menos haber renunciado a su dinero.

Empecé a sentirme ansiosa por lo que rebusque en mi bolsa las pastillas que el médico me había prescrito pero en su lugar encuentre mi diario.

La señorita Ponny lo sugirió a manera de terapia. Dijo que si en verdad me sentía tan triste debía escribir, así al menos todas las cosas que sentía no se quedarían ahí adentro atormentándome.

 ** _Vienes 7 de mayo. 1920_**

 ** _Querido Stear:_**

 _Aún seguimos en primavera pero como el tiempo es tan inespecífico en este lugar llueve aun en esta época._

 _Annie y Archie siguen con los preparativos de su boda, ya casi falta menos de cinco meses para que se comprometan. Estoy emocionada porque ayer Annie se probó el vestido que lucirá el día de su compromiso. Imagino que Archie también estará preparando un traje especial, ya conoces como es tu hermano, siempre va a la vanguardia de la moda y sabes que más, tu tía abuela Elroy termino por aceptar a Annie y su boda con Archie._

 _Dicen que tu tío Albert tuvo mucho que ver en su decisión. Ojala que él también pueda hacer algo para sí mismo. Te acuerdas que una vez comentaste que sentías que Albert y Candy tenían una extraña conexión, pues como siempre tu intuición de genio jamás se equivocó y en efecto ahora estoy completamente segura que Albert y Candy se aman. Si solo basta con leer lo que él le escribe y como ella reacciona cada vez que habla de él._

 _Nuestro amor fue más simple pero no por eso menos importante y aunque nos faltó mucho por conocer yo estoy contenta porque coincidí en esta vida contigo._

 _Tus padres están mucho mejor, creo que de alguna manera la boda los está distrayendo de su pena en especial a tu mama que fue la que más sufrió por tu partida. El tiempo también está haciendo su trabajo en mi pero no como me gustaría que lo haga porque aun siento mucho dolor en mi corazón._

 _No puedo evitar llorar cada vez que veo algún avión o a alguien conduciendo por la calle estrepitosamente. Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento saldrás todo humeado y jadeante y que luego me darás un abrazo y me dirás que al fin perfeccionaste los frenos de tu nuevo invento._

 _Extraño esos momentos cuando me abrazabas y me decías que era linda. Yo creía que estabas aturdido por tanto humo y golpes en la cabeza pero en verdad ahora sé que tus palabras fueron sinceras._

 _Stear no sabes la falta que me haces, no sabes lo sola que me siento. De no ser porque los niños del hogar me han demostrado su cariño y porque tengo a Candy y a las demás chicas a mi lado no sé qué sería de mí. Mis padres optaron por no dirigirme la palabra, aún siguen pensando que esto de ser maestra es inapropiado pero a mí no me importa su opinión, es mi sueño enseñar y al igual que tu yo también quiero defender lo que creo._

 _Como te decía los niños del hogar son muy amigables y cariñosos, además que algunos son muy inteligentes. El más pequeño de mi clase, Caleb, tiene tan solo seis años y ya sabe la tabla del siete sin problemas, no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento por él, tan pequeño y ya hace lo que algunos más grandes no harían ni en un millón de años._

 _Tomas Steven…_

Escribí su tonto nombre al final de mi relato pero ni yo misma me lo podía explicar.

—Así que después de todo si piensas en mí…—Y de repente oí su risa campirana por detrás de mí cabeza.

— ¿Qué?—Pegue un grito y sin querer le di un golpe con mi nuca en la cara ¡Bien hecho por entrometido! Me alegre cuando el dio un sollozo de dolor pero enseguida me puse seria cuando vi que mi diario está en el suelo cerca de un charquito de lodo.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa?—Me dijo totalmente alterado y sangrando por la nariz. No pude evitar reírme por la cara de idiota que ahora tenía— ¡Me rompiste la nariz!

—Pues te lo merecías por andar asustándome.

— ¿Yo asustándote?—Respondió y puso ambas manos en su nariz que no paraba de sangrar. Creo que esto se iba a poner feo porque la sangre seguía saliendo sin remedio—Si solo quería ver lo que estabas asiendo.

—Señor Steven…—Le digo ya totalmente seria—Creo que hay que parar la hemorragia…

— ¿Qué? Te refieres a esto—se quitó ambas manos y su rostro parecía el de un boxeador pero en ridículo —Soy hombre y además ranchero, yo puedo soportar mucho más que esto.

—Pues eso díselo a tu cara—Fui rápidamente hacia mi bolso y saque mi pañuelo—Hay que parar esa sangre señor Tomas.

Tome asiento en una roca y le hice una señal con la mano para que viniera. El obedeció y le dije que se recostara sobre mis rodillas. Incluso en ese estado me seguía viendo con atrevimiento, como el primer día que nos conocimos. Si no fuera porque en estos momentos se estaba desangrando haría que se caiga al suelo. A ver si golpeándose la cabeza se le quitaba esa manía de ser tan sinvergüenza.

— ¡Duele!—Grito cuando hice presión con mi pañuelo sobre su nariz para que la sangre pare.

—Pues aguanta y no te muevas—Le respondí acercando un poco más el rostro —Que no habías dicho que ustedes los campiranos soportaban peores cosas.

—Si pero lo estás haciendo a propósito.

Paso como dos minutos presionando su nariz y cuando creí que la sangre comenzaba a ceder retire mi pañuelo. Efectivamente la sangre había parado de salir. Respire aliviada porque la verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho si las cosas se hubieran complicado. Aunque este muchacho no me agrade, eso no significaba que le desee algo malo.

—Créeme Tom que si lo hiciera a propósito, en estos momentos ya tendrías una piedra tapando tus fosas nasales y no mi delicado pañuelo.

Sonrió. Cielos no sabía que los campiranos machistas y brutos de esta región tuvieran una sonrisa tan bonita.

—Es la primera vez…— Intento decirme algo pero se quedó callado.

— ¿Qué cosa? Vamos dilo. Te permitiré cualquier grosería solo por esta vez.

—Me llamaste Tom.

No sé porque me sobresalte ante su cuestionamiento pero era la verdad. Yo siempre le había dicho "Señor Tomas" "Señor Steven" pero nunca Tom. Solo los más cercanos le decían así porque además yo había decidido que lo trataría con mucha formalidad para no tener que involucrarme con alguien como él.

—Debió ser porque estaba nerviosa…—Y otra vez sus ojos cafés me miraron con mucho descaro pero con cierto brillo. No pude sostenerlo más y sin querer presione donde no debía e hice que este pegue un grito.

— ¡Ay!

—Lo siento…Señor…

—Dime Tomas… Paty—Y alzo la mano para quitar una hoja seca que se me había pegado en mi cabello—Tomas.

Creo que con esa simple frase me desarmo por completo porque empecé a sentir como mis mejillas ardían y como mi voz se quebraba. No quería llorar, no podía llorar pero es que nadie me había visto así desde que Stear murió.

—De nada—Agregue con toda la emoción brotando de mi alma.

No sé en qué momento su mano fue hacia mi mejilla porque ahora me estaba acariciando con mucha ternura, demasiada creo yo.

—Eres tan hermosa que tu belleza duele aquí adentro— Después de cerrar los ojos por un momento los abrí de golpe y casi estaba a un centímetro de su cara sintiendo su aliento.

—No es cierto, es tu nariz la que duele—Y sonreí. Después de mucho tiempo volví a sonreír sin sentirme culpable porque Stear no lo podía hacer.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos así pero el tiempo se volvió eterno, distante, maravilloso.

—Lo dudo, creo que es…— Mis pies comenzaron a alejarse del suelo. Tom coloco mi mano sobre su pecho haciendo que palpe sus latidos—Mi corazón es el que duele.

Y ya no le permití que diga nada más y acerque mis labios hacia su rostro fundiéndonos en un tierno beso, pequeño pero lo suficiente como para que ambos nos estremezcamos. Me separe un milímetro y nos volvimos a ver, nuestras miradas se desafiaban pero nuestros corazones se gritan que se necesitaban.

 ** _Viernes 7 de mayo, 1920._**

 ** _Querido Stear:_**

 _La vida es tan complicada e incierta. Cuando te perdí sentí que yo también me había perdido. Creí que nunca más volvería a ser la misma y hasta pensé que nunca más volvería a querer estar con alguien._

 _Es extraño sentir los besos de otro hombre, pero no es tan malo que te vuelvan a querer. Tom no se parece en nada a ti pero al igual que tú, el piensa que soy linda._

 _Creo que el mundo está hecho de nuevas oportunidades y que a veces es bueno perderse para reencontrarse de nuevo. Yo me perdí incluso estado contigo pero ahora que lo pienso, la chica que se perdió, solo era una mujer vacía que había formado su carácter en base a los miedos de una sociedad decadente y a los defectos que pensaba que tenía._

 _Siento que he descubierto a la verdadera Patricia O`Brian. Esa chica que puede ser melancólica, esa chica que después de todo puede dar cariño y levantarse si se cae._

 _Tal vez mi corazón ya esté listo para dejar que otra persona entre. Dime qué opinas Stear._

 _Pdta._

 _Hoy después de mucho tiempo volví a sonreír._

 _Hoy… después de mucho tiempo me volvieron a besar y me gusto._

 _Stear:_

 _Creo que ya te estoy dejando ir._

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento una vez más. En verdad que cada vez que llegaba domingo me daba ganas de ir y actualizar un nuevo capítulo, pero lamentablemente mi imaginación se dio sus buenas vacaciones. Aunque a decir verdad muchas cosas pasaron y para ser sincera mi año no empezó muy bien. Mi abuelita enfermó y las cosas con mi mama no están bien. Creo que vivir tanto con mi abuela afecto de alguna manera mi relación con mi madre._

 _Bueno me gustaría agradecer a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar su comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y pues, aunque tarde aquí les contesto a sus preguntas._

 _También me gustaría decirles que la historia la tuve que modificar un poco porque la anterior tenía muchos errores de redacción, además en compensación por haber tardado tanto les deje una buena cantidad de capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten y sigan comentando que les pareció mi historia._

 _ISABELLA_

 ** _Mimí._** _Gracias por entender y no sé si sea bueno sentir tanto dolor porque te cuento que yo a veces soy insensible ante muchas cosas. Me pongo una armadura para que los demás no me lastimen y es feo fingir que todo está bien cuando solo quieres llorar. Vivo con eso cada día y los recuerdos son lo que más duelen._

 ** _wall-e17_** _. Gracias por esperar y lo siento es que muchas cosas se presentaron, pero aquí te dejo más capítulos para que te canses y por supuesto que la historia tiene muchas sorpresas. Espera que me sigas leyendo y tratare de subir más capítulos cuando pueda._

 **Lana.** Si disfruté mucho escribiendo esa parte y si Annie le hubiera roto la escoba en la cabeza estoy segura que muchas fans no me lo hubieran perdonado. Y por favor guarda silencio. No arruines la trama de la historia, ya llegaremos a esa parte donde George tenga que rebelar algo.

Y gracias en nombre de Julieta. yo también eso es lo que espero cada día. Que Julieta sea feliz donde sea que este. Sabes aun me da ganas de llorar cada vez que escucho sus canciones o veo sus fotos. La extraña mucho.

 **Mj**. No se cómo llamarte, pero tú fuiste uno de los primeros que me escribió y gracias. Seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para escribir una historia que sea de tú agrado. Espero que aún me sigas.

 ** _Clint Andrew_** _. No sé si sea reamente la persona a la que te refieras, pero gracias por comentar._


End file.
